The Epoch of Byakuya and Kenpachi
by EnyoAzul
Summary: A mishap in a 12th division laboratory turns Byakuya and Kenpachi into youngsters. Unfortunately for the Gotei these kids not only have a lot in common but they can't seem to get enough of each other either. KenpachiXByakuya. Rated for language.
1. The Inevitable Captain's Meeting

Disclaimer: This fic means no harm to Tite Kubo, Viz, or any lawyers. I don't own Bleach, obviously but I wouldn't mind owning a non-fat peppermint mocha at the moment.

Warnings(apply to the whole fic): Mostly rated for language. Also has Kenpachi/Byakuya, drinking, and stressed out! Rukia.

Note: Kenpachi might seem OOC to you but I feel that a young Kenpachi would be slightly different than the one we are used accustomed to. In regards to their age, I can't pinpoint a human age (_maybe _12/13ish?) but I know the boys are younger than Bya was during TBTP at least.

* * *

**Chapter One: Call Off Your Plans Its The Inevitable Captain's Meeting!**

"Don't know. They've never lived that long," Mayuri Kurotsuchi said simply.

"What!" The simultaneous exclamation of five persons echoed loudly against the walls of the first division's meeting hall. Normally such an outburst would have one banned from setting foot in the area again but given the circumstances it would be overlooked by the captain commander and his fellow captains.

"They were experimental and I wasn't testing longevity." Kurotsuchi said sneering at the little group of non-captains that were gathered in the room.

"What exactly _were_ you testing?" Rukia Kuchiki said her eye twitching in the slightest. She was a nervous wreck and completely pissed off. How dare they tell her her brother was in an accident and then make her wait three hours before calling her to a captains meeting to explain it all.

"Rukia," Renji Abarai warned nudging his friend on her shoulder. He was as tense as Rukia but for the first time was better at keeping himself in check. He proudly decided that that fact was probably due to all the training he had received serving as Captain Kuchiki's vice-captain.

"I don't believe my experiments are any of your business." Kurotsuchi said rolling his eyes.

"But it is mine," Retsu Unohana said in a clipped tone, "if I am to care for the boys I'm going to need know the effects of the solution they were doused in."

"It's not like the world will be worse off without Zaraki," the scientist shrugged.

"I don't like the thought of having one less captain, Captain Kurotsuchi." The Captain Commander Yamamoto snapped.

"Well I don't know the effects. As I said before I've only ever used the solution on rats all of which have died after a few days."

"So the solution killed them!" Rukia said with clear panic in her voice.

"Actually, I think what he's saying is that _he_ killed them during his experiments," Yumichika Ayasegawa said with distaste.

"Exactly, who would have thought a fifth seat from Zaraki's division would be more intelligent than the Kuchiki girl."

"Kurotsuchi, you will hand over all the data you have on the experiments conducted in which the solution in question was a part of to Captain Unohana," the Captain Commander said with an air of finality that even the captain of the Twelfth Division could not protest, "while we look into the matter Vice-Captain Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki, as I said before, will accompany…"

A crash and shout in the adjacent room stopped Yamamoto's speech short. "Guess they're awake," Captain Kyoraku commented unnecessarily. He, along with everyone else in room, turned toward the source of the noise as if expecting what would happen next.

"The hell is goin' on here!" a very tall and pale boy with scraggly dark hair and wild eyes exclaimed as he crashed into the room through the wall, "where the fuck am I?"

"Captain Zaraki!" Yumichika gasped. It was the first time any of the non-captains had gotten a look at the previously grown men's younger forms and even though they had been talking about it for the greater part of two hours it was still a shock to see it in reality.

"Calm down young man," Unohana said in her sweet but deadly motherly tone as she beckoned the miniature captain toward the center of the room, "no one here is going to hurt you. The Captain Commander," she gestured toward the commander, "simply wants to ask you a few questions."

"Captain Commander!" Another boy said as he stepped a thousand times more elegantly through the hole in the wall.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia gasped uncontrollably. Renji restrained her with a hand. If his captain didn't recall Rukia she would be in for a bloody and painful shock when he kido'd her against the wall for rushing towards him. Looking at his captain made his stomach churn and his lip tweak. The captain looked just as fierce as ever yet Renji had a strong urge to burst into laughter.

"Captain Unohana, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku! Is this a captain's meeting?" Byakuya, looking around the room and doing his best to ignore the girl who was crying for her brother or the gangly red-head who was restraining her, asked with a frown. Unohana nodded to him with a smile and gestured for him to keep quiet.

"What do you remember?" The captain commander asked when Kenpachi had come to stand in front of him.

"Huh?" Kenpachi's face contorted in a way that would have been comical in any other circumstance.

The young Byakuya who had turned to watch the exchange narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He didn't recognize the other boy who had so rudely interrupted a captain's meeting. He didn't know a thing about him but he had promptly felt a strong dislike for the other kid. The boy had awoke from unconsciousness with noises Byakuya assumed could only come from a beast and eyes as wild as an animal's who was running away from a hunter. Worst of all, when Byakuya had stated his name the boy seemed to have no opinion on the matter. He was completely irritating; he was uncouth, foul-mouthed, had no sense of self control…Byakuya suddenly smirked to himself. His grandfather would be proud. He was certainly a Kuchiki. Maybe he hadn't yet mastered the coolness he should have but he knew what it looked like and knew how to rip someone to shreds for not behaving in a proper manner.

"Can you tell me your name?" Yamamoto prompted Kenpachi.

"I…," Kenpachi's eyes darted back and forth suspiciously to the unfamiliar group of people in the room everyone was so still and they were all looking at him. He couldn't remember doing anything against the law, at least any law worth enforcing, and if these people were part of some sort of gang that wanted to recruit him they were certainly going about it in a strange way. Violence, that's how you recruited someone at least in Kenpachi's world that's how it worked yet he had a strange feeling he wasn't in his world any longer. Kenpachi felt a shiver go down his spine. He hesitantly replied, "I…I don't have a name…" he visibly fidgeted wondering if that admission would make him seem weak. To not have a name implied you had no family and most likely no friends. These people seemed strong and well-fed and they probably all had names. He scrounged up whatever strength he had and to show that he was no push over added, "and who the hell are you?"

"Fool!" Byakuya, irritated by the other boy's speech and question, exclaimed. He strode to stand between the nameless boy and the commander. "From what gutter did you crawl out of? This is Captain Commander Genryūsai Yamamoto the leader of the Gotei 13 and the strongest person in all of the Soul Society." Byakuya turned from the boy and bowed deeply to Yamamoto. "Commander, I apologize for the intrusion. I awoke to this, to _this_, hollering about something or other and the next thing I knew _it_ had broken through the wall and into here."

"How dare you speak about Captain Zaraki that way!" Ikkaku Madarame said rushing forward through the line of Captains in front of him and toward the two young men standing in front of Yamamoto.

"Don't touch me!" Captain Soifon scolded when Ikkaku's hand brushed against her shoulder.

"Ikkaku!"

"Madarame, do not approach Captain Kuchiki in such a way!" Yamamoto scolded stopping the bald third seat in his tracks.

"_Captain_ Kuchiki? Is my…" Byakuya raised his head from his bow and looked at the commander questioningly.

Yamamoto sighed, "Captain Unohana would you please take the boys into the forth division and explain to them what has happened. After you've determined them to be physically healthy please release them into the respective custodies of Abarai and Kuchiki and Madarame and Ayasegawa. Tomorrow I will meet with their custodians and discuss further arrangements. I also expect you, Kurotsuchi, to have gathered your data and be ready to present it to Captain Unohana first thing in the morning. For the time being no one other than those in the room presently are to know of this incident."

"Of course," Unohana replied gently.

"Where am I?" Kenpachi demanded of no one in particular. He had planned to keep quiet but these people were fucking crazy and he didn't know if he could handle being in the same room with them for much longer. If they were a gang they were amateurs and completely unprofessional. They didn't get along with each other and didn't seem to agree on anything.

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan, you remember me right?" The pink-haired Yachiru said suddenly jumping up in front of Kenpachi's face.

"Huh?" Kenpachi backed up startled by the sudden near contact, "N-no,"

"Don't worry Kenpachi-san I'll explain everything back at…" Unohana began.

"I said I wanna know where I am ya stupid Bitch!" He instinctively reached for the katana he kept at his side but it wasn't there. They had taken it. Apparently someone in their group had a brain. His panic however was stopped before beginning by the collective gasp that sounded throughout the room. He wondered if his actions had been that abnormal.

"He's completely insane!" Byakuya said, backing up as far away from the other boy as possible.

Kenpachi twitched. He really didn't like the snooty little brat he had occupied a room with a short while ago and he didn't think anyone would blame him. The first words he had heard come out of that pretty mouth had been, 'whoever locked me up is going to have hell to pay. They obviously didn't realize who I am. I'm Byakuya Kuchiki, the heir to the Kuchiki clan.' He had never before heard anyone talk with such superiority and it irked him that a mere kid would speak his own name in such a way. He looked over at Kuchiki with a sneer; stupid feminine looking brat. If he had his katana with him…he looked down at his hands and flashed the grin he was famous throughout the Rukongai for. The kid might have talked big but he was no fighter- that much was obvious. He could easily take him katana or not.

"He doesn't know any better," Unohana, stepping between Byakuya and Kenpachi as if somehow sensing what was about to occur, said in a pleasant tone. She addressed Kenpachi, "I'm sorry young man of course you want to know where you are. You are in the Seireitei,"

"Where the Shinigami live?" Kenpachi said; he glanced around the room once more his thoughts of killing the Kuchiki kid immediately fleeing his mind.

"Yes, I'm the captain of the healing division and these are captains and other members of the Gotei. I can explain everything to you more clearly and explain why you are here if you just come with me to my division." Unohana then smiled one of her commanding smiles that no one, even an unknowing and untrusting Rukongai kid, could argue with. Kenpachi nodded though it was obvious he was still hesitant. "Byakuya-san come with me as well. You five," she said to the non-captains in the room, "please wait in the waiting room for me when you are dismissed."

The five nodded and Unohana led the way for the two recently de-aged captains.

…..

Just a minute after waiting in the waiting room Rukia and Renji had broken into an argument. "I don't care! He's my brother!"

"And he's my captain!" If she hadn't been his best friend Renji would have strangled her. He understood that she was upset about her brother's condition but he didn't think that gave her a reason to be a bitch to him.

"The captain commander has entrusted his care to the both of us not just you, Vice-Captain" Rukia growled.

"I didn't say anything about that! Fuck Rukia, all I said was that I'm gunna help him get ready for bed and talk to him about what's been happening lately."

"And why should you do that? Are you saying I'm not qualified…"

"I believe," Yumichika interrupted with a sigh. He swore if he had to deal with their bickering for much longer he would scream, use his true shikai, and give Unohana two more patients. "Abarai is simply saying that because he is a man he might be able to bond with Captain Kuchiki a little better and faster than you, Rukia-dear. Captain Kuchiki is a teen and is unlikely to be able to handle himself with strange young women."

"I'm not a strange woman! I'm his sister!" Rukia hissed.

"But he doesn't know you as such at the moment, does he?" Yumichika raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever," Rukia crossed her arms and plopped down onto a chair.

"You're not really mad," Renji said, glad that Yumichika could get through to her, "you're tired and stressed. We all are. It's freakin' 2 in the morning and we were pulled out of our afternoons to be told that our captains had been in an accident."

"Yeah and I'm kinda hungry now that you mention it," Ikkaku sighed from behind the gossip magazine he had been flipping through.

"Ken-chan, doesn't remember me," Yachiru, speaking for the first time since the captain's meeting, said quietly.

"Oh, Yachiru-chan," Yumichika pulled his vice-captain into his lap. He placed the young girl's head under his chin and tried to cuddle some comfort to her.

Half an hour or so later Unohana appeared in the waiting room with a young Byakuya Kuchiki in tow. "Nii-sama," Rukia said with a sigh of relief.

"You see," Unohana said kindly, "this is Rukia-san the adopted sister I told you about, and that red-headed man next to her is Renji Abarai your vice-captain."

"Nice to meet you both," Byakuya approached the two of them and bowed, "though I suppose we have met before."

"Nii-sama. I'm so glad you're alright." Rukia said in earnest and clearing struggling to keep herself from embracing him in a hug.

"Of course he is. He's the captain!" Renji said smugly.

Unohana smiled, "Please, take him to the Kuchiki manor and get some rest. The servants can be trusted to keep their tongues in their mouths. It's been a terribly long day for both you and him."

"Thank you, Captain Unohana," Rukia, Renji, and Byakuya said at the same time.

Yumichika and Ikkaku exchanged a glance and grumbled to themselves. Of course Captain Kuchiki would be the first out. He was a Kuchiki after all.

"Good luck, guys." Renji said as he and the Kuchiki's left the waiting room.

Once they were gone Ikkaku threw himself to the ground and stretched out on the cold floor.

"Oh please, you think _you're_ tired. I was up at dawn yesterday to do paperwork. I'm so missing out on my beauty sleep." Yumichika flipped his hair in distress.

"Ah, shut up, you're beautiful enough for fuck's sake."

"Why thank you, Ikkaku," Yumichika giggled.

Meanwhile Kenpachi was staring at the wall. He had just finished the most wonderful meal in his entire life. He had been hesitant to accept it but the woman's smile was so kind and his gnawing hunger so vicious that he couldn't really refuse. Even if it had been poisoned he wouldn't have minded all that much. Eating the best meal he'd ever known was certainly the way to go if he was going to go although he supposed people in the Seireitei, if that's where he really was, ate that way all the time. Luckily, that irritating feminine boy had been placed in a separate room and the smiling woman had gone to speak with him while Kenpachi ate so he had had a fairly good amount of time to himself to eat and think about what he would say to the woman when she finally came to speak with him.

"Did you find the meal satisfying?" Unohana said peeking through the door of Kenpachi's room.

"Yes," Kenpachi replied partially relieved and partially terrified that she was back.

"Good," she smiled and came into the room completely. She laid a think folder of papers down on the desk and approached Kenpachi non-threateningly.

"I got questions," Kenpachi said. He figured if he spoke first he would be able to keep some authority though he doubted that anyone really had authority of the woman. She seemed to be the one that ran things.

"Alright,"

"First, where is my katana? Second, is this really the Seireitei, and if it is what am I doin' here? And third, wha' does Kenpachi mean and why ya callin' me it?" Kenpachi said.

Unohana sighed. She wanted to pinch her nose in frustration but she restrained herself from doing so. Byakuya had been rather easy to explain things to- he already knew who he was and being told that he was the captain of the sixth division was no surprise to him after he accepted the fact that he was indeed older but had been reverted to a younger age but Kenpachi. Poor Kenpachi didn't even know his name. "I promise to answer your questions young man but first I need to know what the last thing you remember happening before you awoke in the first division."

"Um," Kenpachi thought, he didn't really remember anything specific. It wasn't like he did much he just lived day to day as best he could. Most of his days consisted of beating people up, scrounging around for food when he could, and escaping from gangs that were filled with weaklings who preferred to fight in groups instead of one-on-one. "Well, I was in Zaraki I guess. Musta been night time so I musta been sleepin' and then when I woke up I was here."

"What were you doing in Zaraki?" Unohana pressed.

"I dunno. I live there. You gunna answer my questions now?"

Unohana nodded; this was going to take a while.

Two hours later a slightly less or possibly more confused Kenpachi Zaraki made his way into the waiting room although at this point his second, third, and fifth seat were fast asleep on the floor of the fourth division's waiting room.

_TBC…_


	2. Jealousy Ensues: Byakuya VS Kenpachi

**Chapter 2: Call the Construction Workers Its Kenpachi VS Byakuya! **

Note: Longish chapter. Thanks for the favs guys! Homework is calling *sweat drop* so an update is at _least_ a week away…

* * *

"So I'm the captain of the eleventh division: the battle division. You're my third seat, and Yumichika is my fifth seat." Kenpachi said to himself more than anyone else although getting reassurance from Baldy and Yumichika was reassuring.

"Yup, that's right Cap'n," Ikkaku said proudly if not a little wearily. They had spent the morning explaining and re-explaining the same things to Kenpachi after all.

Kenpachi watched a rock hurdle through the air as he kicked it with the tip of his foot. Captain, it was a far cry from anything he'd ever been called before. On top of that he apparently had a name. Zaraki. Kenpachi Zaraki. He'd like to say it felt nice but instead it was completely strange. The whole situation made his head spin. He was a simple guy with basic needs. Give him a good meal and a fierce opponent and he was happy. The circumstances weren't difficult to understand but they were definitely difficult to comprehend. Captain Unohana had explained to him that he was very well respected around the Gotei although a few of the captains disliked his rogue ways; this made sense since he was never one to get along with authority. She also said that their (meaning his and the Kuchiki kid's) predicament was the result of a mishap in the twelve division laboratories. She hadn't known what that mishap was though apparently the freaky scientist captain was going to look into it with his security cameras. If Kenpachi could take a guess he would have said that he must have challenged Kuchiki to a fight and he had blown up one of the laboratories with one of his more powerful swings. He internally grinned at the thought of a good fight but it was a short-lived grin as the thought of living in the Seireitei permanently also crossed his mind. He suppose he could live with living in this place as he apparently had as an adult but the thought of actually doing so made him want to scream. He wondered if his adult self was really happy living in the restrictedness of the Seireitei.

He sighed and looked to his side where Ikkaku and Yumichika were complacently walking with him. Ikkaku and Yumichika, he liked them even if they were a bit on the flamboyant side. Of course, at first he had been suspicious of them but their constant doting and loyalty had won him over. He had earned their respect apparently and they could tell him things about himself he didn't think anyone would ever take the time to learn. They were good guys and he felt a strange urge to both protect them and see them become stronger than they already where. Perhaps that was because he hadn't really had many friends before. Previously he might have had one pseudo-friend here or there but they'd either get themselves killed or move away to have a better life where they in turn probably got themselves killed. Things were different with Ikkaku and Yumichika though they would definitely not get themselves killed; he could tell they were tough warriors even if one of them did look really feminine. He must have become an extremely strong guy as an adult to have won their respect. He also had another friend in the Seireitei which surprised him, a daughter. She wasn't his biologically but by all accounts they had a father-daughter bond although he had not seen her more than once since he had de-aged and he wondered if they were really as close as everyone said. "That pink-haired girl," he said in reference to the little girl, "she's not comin' with us today?"

"Yachiru? No, she's having a difficult time with you not remembering her," Yumichika admitted sadly.

"Oh," Kenpachi replied; he supposed that made sense. In a way it was like he, the he that she knew at least, had died. If they had been close then it was probably difficult for her but if she was from the Rukongai too then she would certainly be over it soon enough.

………………………………………………………….

Although having to deal with his suspicious nature Ikkaku and Yumichika were having a rather entertaining and easy time handling their new ward in comparison to Rukia and Renji who had been standing outside the Kuchiki manor gates in the cool air for hours after having been banned from the manor by their own ward.

"Ugh, Renji!"

"Stop screeching my name Rukia," Renji sighed; he hadn't slept at all. Captain Kuchiki, no, Byakuya expected to be fed a freshly prepared warm meal, wouldn't stop complaining about the state of things in the manor especially his own bedroom, demanded to know all sorts of inane things about the running of the sixth division, and why in the world he had hired a Rukongai bred man as his vice-captain. Renji's eye twitched at the thought of his division; this evening he'd have the pleasure of doing the last two day's paperwork all by himself.

"Well listen to me when I'm talking and I won't have to scream your name." Rukia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She crossed her arms and huffed. She didn't know why she had been kicked out of the manor while she was sleeping but she had a feeling it was something her friend had said to her brother.

"Look Rukia it wasn't my fault the brat was goin' on about how disordered his room was and I said it looked perfectly fine ta me and that he shouldn't go around changin' things because the captain wouldn't like his things messed with even if it was done so by his younger self. I guess that wasn't the right thing ta say because he kinda growled, like a little pup if ya ask me, and then he kicked me out."

"You're so stupid…"

"Are you two coming?" Byakuya, who had appeared suddenly, said as he walked past the pair and away from the manor.

"Nii-sama," Rukia said in a pleading tone chasing after him. "Did you sleep well, Nii-sama?"

"I'd prefer not to speak about my sleeping habits in public. I have a reputation to live up to after all." Byakuya said closing his eyes and pointing his nose in the air.

Renji scoffed, he was following too but he walked with no real urgency. He'd given up. The kid Kuchiki was much more difficult to deal with than the adult Kuchiki and he really didn't have the nerve for it at the moment. He'd be alright without him tailing him. Rukia had insisted she take care of him the night before anyway. Renji smirked to himself and thought, 'good luck Rukia'.

Byakuya inconspicuously looked behind him the second he had crossed into the first division's territory. His attendants were still with him. He wouldn't have to report them to the authorities and he wouldn't have to face the captain commander alone. If he was honest with himself he was a little nervous. Kuchiki's prided themselves in knowing what exactly it was that they were doing even if they had never done it before. Byakuya had never been around the captain commander without his grandfather before and even then it had only been once. He kept his face straight and nose in the air as he climbed the steps toward what he hoped was the entrance to the first division's meeting hall. Surely, his vice-captain and Rukia Kuchiki-san would alert him if he had diverged from the correct course and hopefully he had taught them enough in his adulthood to do such things modestly. Vice-captain Abarai was an interesting fellow in Byakuya's opinion. He wasn't sure what his older self had seen in him. He seemed loyal enough but was loyalty enough to warrant a vice captain's position? Had he hired him simply it because he was a long-time friend of Rukia-san? And if so that didn't really explain anything to Byakuya because Rukia-san role in his life was even more mysterious. She had been his wife's sister whom he had adopted he understood that, but he still didn't understand why he had ever agreed to it. Wouldn't the elders have thrown a fit about it? Perhaps it was something he couldn't understand at his age after all, the very fact that he had had a wife made him dizzy. He wasn't all that fond of women; obviously he would marry a woman one day or did marry as it was told to him but at his current age he couldn't recall ever meeting a woman he found desirable and especially not desirable enough to put the whole clan against him. He could see the door to the first division meeting hall ahead of him and inwardly applauded himself for his excellent memory. Wondering if he should knock he slowed his pace in hopes his attendants would proceed in front of him.

"Oi! Ikkaku-san!" Renji suddenly shouted to the bald man and his group who had just arrived at the door as well.

"Renji!" Ikkaku called back.

"Good afternoon Captain Kuchiki, Rukia-san," Yumichika added to the rest of the group.

"_Captain_ Kuchiki," Renji grinned obnoxiously.

"Yes, Vice-Captain?" Byakuya huffed. He felt like he was being mocked though he doubted the underlings before him had the nerve to do such a thing.

"N-nothing, sorry captain. Let's go in." Renji said nervously causing the adults in the group to chuckle.

Byakuya's stomach churned as he entered the room. If he had been a lesser person he might have been intimidated but as it was he was a Kuchiki and Kuchiki's were not intimated by things. Still, he wished he had been able to communicate with Senbonzakura before leaving. He was supposed to be a captain yet he knew nothing of _being_ a captain. He knew of course that the captains ran the Gotei 13, they were all strong, respected, and had Bankai. However, he didn't know Bankai and although he had recently learned his Zanpakuto's name he couldn't yet call it out to do even its basic shikai attack. His attendants along with the Rukon kid's wranglers moved to stand off to the side. Zaraki turned to follow them until the prettiest of the group motioned for him to stay in the center of the room. Byakuya breathed a sigh of relief. He might not have been captain's material at the moment but he knew a great deal more than the supposed future captain of the eleventh division who couldn't even be subtle in his confusion. Byakuya's brow furrowed when he realized he had taken comfort in comparing himself to a wild beast. He needn't have dwelled on it for long however because the captain commander chose that moment to arrive. Byakuya bowed deeply as the commander sat down despite the snort it caused his fellow "captain" to make.

"I spoke with Captain Unohana and Captain Kurotsuchi this morning," the Captain Commander began, "Captain Unohana has said that both of you boys are physically fit and the solution in which you were exposed to didn't seem to have had any affects aside from de-aging you. She does, however, want to see both of you tomorrow morning for re-examinations. She and Captain Kurotsuchi are studying the previous research which used the solution and have began new testing to see if they can gain any knowledge as to the permanence of the situation. For the time being I will leave you in the care of your familiars and you are free to do with your time as you will though I suggest training and communicating with your zanpakuto. Do either of you have any questions before I proceed?"

Byakuya said nothing. Did he have any questions? He couldn't even think properly and the twitching of the kid beside him didn't help matters. Yamamoto added silence to the silence for a moment then looked Zaraki straight in the eye and said, "Stand with pride, young man!"

"Ehh?" Kenpachi replied.

Byakuya shivered. If that slouching Rukon beast said ehh or anything else in that moronic-aloof tone of his again he'd have to demand Senbonzakura show him how to use her powers and use them against him.

"You are a captain of the Gotei. I will not have you seeming so unsure of yourself. You are not only strong and have the potential for greatness but you will do great things, Captain Zaraki. Though at times a liability you have always been an asset to us and you will continue to be one if you remain as you are now provided this situation is not reversible. Although, I will be severely disappointed to have lost two very important captains as they were I will also be thrilled at the opportunity to take you under my wings and show you what it means to be a truly diverse captain, Captain Zaraki . I have often pondered what you could have been had you come to us or the Academy at this age without having lived whatever personal tragedies you had that led to the man who barged into the Seireitei and challenged one of my captains. I am glad to be able to speak with you like this; perhaps my words will finally reach you."

As Byakuya watched the captain commander and Kenpachi's exchange he felt bile rise up in his throat and his cheeks flush. He couldn't understand how the head captain could say such things to the Rukon beast when it was _he_ that was the Kuchiki heir. He was the one with potential, who would do great things. For the first time in his life he wondered if the old man was all he was made out to be. Perhaps the age had finally affected his abilities to do his job right or had caused him to go insane whatever the reason the old man clearly didn't know what he was talking about.

…………………………….

Kenpachi grinned up at the clouds sluggishly moving across the sky. He was sitting on the rooftop of his office with Yumichika drinking tea while Ikkaku tried to round up the newer recruits for a training session. He had never enjoyed himself in such a simple way before. He might be able to get use to this place. After meeting with the captain commander again he had a better sense of what being a captain was all about and after meeting a few more of his subordinates he realized that he hadn't given up his priorities by becoming one. He didn't walk around ordering people about but instead his mere presence demanded respect. It seemed that he hung around and spent time with strong people who liked to fight and drink and pretty much ignored everyone else. If that was the kind of life he could live then leaving seemed like a stupid thing to do. Besides, he sort of respected the old bugger Yamamoto. Yamamoto was obviously very strong and not someone that got messed with and to have a man like that supervise and train him personally wouldn't be so bad. In fact, an emotional person might die at the prospect. He looked over at Yumichika, "I like this place" He admitted aloud.

"It really is nice." Yumichika smiled, "It's hard to get used to at first with all the enforced rules and restrictions but it's nice to not have to wonder when you'll get your next meal or if someone is going to strangle you in your sleep."

Yumichika was special. Kenpachi wondered how he felt so comfortable in the eleventh division despite his personality. Everyone else he had met in the division seemed completely opposite to….

"Captain?!" Kenpachi heard Yumichika's gasp but no longer could see him.

In an instant the slight breeze in the air became a fierce wind and he was hovering above a moving ground. He turned his head to see that someone with dark hair was carrying him. He couldn't see who it was but the smell of cherry blossoms was strong in his nose. Nearly as soon as it began it ended with Kenpachi crashing head first into a thorny bush. He immediately flipped up and to his feet in an automatic retaliation response he had learned by living in Zaraki. He whipped his head round searching for whoever had taken him. "What the hell?! You- Kuchiki!"

"Yes, me Kuchiki Byakuya. I have shunpo'd you to the Kuchiki manor." Byakuya, standing but a few feet away, said. Their surrounding definitely looked different than they had at the eleventh division. There was a thick yard of annoyingly perfect grass and a variety of flowering shrubs and bushes all around although they were currently standing in somewhat of a clearing in the middle of it all.

"Shunpo? I heard of that before." He said, thoughtfully recalling Yumichika saying something about shunpo that morning, "but what is it exactly?

"You don't even know what shunpo is?! Maybe I was wrong to have brought you here." Byakuya frowned seeming quite disappointed.

Kenpachi just felt irritated and had the strange desire to choke the Kuchiki brat with the ridiculously large white scarf he had donned sometime between the meeting with the captain commander and the present. "What'd ya bring me here for? I thought ya were some law abiding…"

"I am law abiding. I'm a respectable proud noble. You on the other hand don't even belong here. I challenge you to a fight." Byakuya smirked up at Kenpachi superiorly.

"Fight?" Kenpachi quirked his eyebrow and said, "not that I'm one to turn down or question a fight but why challenge me?"

"The captain commander sees something in you but I can't imagine what that might be. I'll show him though. I, the future-no, _the_ Kuchiki clan leader, will defeat you with ease Rukon-beast and restore the pride of the shinigami so that Commander Yamamoto and everyone else will know that the likes of you do not belong here."

Kenpachi blinked in surprise at the response and then burst into a roar of laugher.

"What's so funny, Beast?" Byakuya shouted and clenched his fists tightly to his sides.

"You're jealous!" He wheezed and held his stomach, "You're jealous of me!"

"I'm not jealous!" Byakuya said face flushing a deep scarlet, "I haven no reason to be jealous of the likes of you."

"Yet ya are," Kenpachi coughed his laughter away and then grinned madly glad that he could get the pretty boy riled up so easily. For someone who was supposed to be an uppity noble the kid acted just as short-tempered as any of the 'Rukon beasts' he had met in the Rukongai.

"Unsheathe your katana!" Byakuya bellowed.

"Che. It's your death." Kenpachi scoffed. If the brat wanted a fight he'd get one. Kenpachi was itching for a little fun and the so called noble must have had some training that could make the fight interesting.

The instant he had his katana in hand Byakuya lunged at him swinging his own. Meeting the attack easily, Kenpachi pushed Byakuya back and aimed downwards for the brat's head.

Using shunpo Byakuya appeared back a few feet. "One-handed? And what kind of form is that?"

"Fuck form," Kenpachi said not pausing and rushing towards his opponent.

Instantly appearing behind him Byakuya attacked.

Twisting backwards and blocking, Kenpachi faced him once again.

"Haah!" Byakuya bounced backwards. "Good defense Beast but you're a thousand years too early to defend against my true efforts."

The boys exchanged a grin. Kenpachi licked his lips.

"My swordsmanship is truly superior!" Byakuya roared, charging.

"You're so annoying…." Kenpachi said rushing to meet said charge, "don't they teach nobles when to shut-the-fuck-up?"

On onslaught of successive swinging and parrying ensued Kenpachi becoming more enthralled Byakuya looking more irritated with each swing.

"Nii-sama!" "Captain!" Kenpachi heard but ignored the shouts of their subordinates concentrating instead on landing a blow on his pretty adversary. He felt sweat dripping down his face. The kid was better than he looked. He liked that. He breathed in deeply and leapt at his opponent.

Spinning, Byakuya dodged the attack, "Ha!" He spat.

"Heh," Kenpachi grinned.

"Ahh," Byakuya hissed as blood welled up on his forearm.

Contorting his face in indignant rage Byakuya pounced with great force. Kenpachi reveled in the sensations of the raw power and met it with his own. Again the clashing of the katana's arose this time with more strength and bloodlust behind each lash.

Shouts filled the air and mixed with the blood pounding in Kenpachi's ears. He panted in excitement. He was having fun. His pretty petite challenger's faces of fury only made it all the more enjoyable.

He laughed as he and Byakuya landed a hit at the same time. Blood spewed from opposite sides of both their waists. There were more shouts from unknown and unimportant people. Any pain he felt from the blow was ignored as the other rushed towards him. Their katana's met in the air. Kenpachi skid backwards a bit then pressed into the others katana with his own until he began bringing Byakuya to his knees.

There was a growl in Byakuya's throat as he increased his reiatsu pushing himself back up. In retaliation Kenpachi began unleashing that which he had always tried to control. An explosion of power draining force poured from his body overwhelming Byakuya's own. The pretty boy quickly shunpo'd away leaving his obnoxiously heavy scarf behind and faltering as he landed.

Byakuya stood gasping for air and clenching his katana. He looked worse for the wear. Kenpachi could tell he was waiting for him to make a move. It was time to bring the fight to an end. Baring his teeth in a wide grin, his reiatsu still rising uncontrollably, Kenpachi bellowed toward his opponent.

A condescending smirk oddly graced Byakuya's sweating face, "Hado Number 33-Sokatsui!"

"Huh?" Kenpachi was instantaneously blown back by a bright blue light. He crashed to the floor his head bouncing against the ground. What the hell was that? What the hell… "You fuckin' cheater!" He snarled at the boy he knew was there but could not see. Attempting to get up but failing Kenpachi's resigned himself for the moment to listening to the rush of footsteps coming in on him and Kuchiki.

"That was a dirty trick, Kuchiki," Kenpachi recognized Ikkaku's voice.

"It was no trick." Byakuya's irritating little voice scoffed, "I'm proficient at kido, as I should be. It's not my fault if….." Kenpachi blocked out the rest. Now that the fight was over he could feel a severe pain on his right side, and felt nausea inducing lightheadedness. He had used more energy than he thought or really had needed to.

"…and you know very well," someone was reprimanded Byakuya. He knew it was a captain but he couldn't remember which one, "that he is not from around here and probably doesn't know about Kido"

Byakuya said, "He has no idea how to fight properly, Captain Ukitake. I say we just release him into the Rukongai where he belongs."

Kenpachi groaned and attempted once more to lift himself up. If he could only lay a hand on that kid he would… Byakuya was limping towards him. The kid was obviously in just as much if not more pain than he was. Kenpachi took comfort in that fact. The brat had resorted to trickery because he had no strength left to fight honorably. Byakuya leaned over Kenpachi's body and whispered so that only Kenpachi could hear, "Someone like you could never be a captain of the Soul Society…"

Kenpachi studied the kid for a brief moment. He was a pretty boy with a pretty face and an annoying personality. He grinned. A sickening crunch filled the air. "That'," Kenpachi said as he slammed his feet with all the force he had left in him into Byakuya's face, "is for being a dirty fighter." With his last moment of consciousness Kenpachi heard the satisfying thump of a body hitting the ground beside him.

_Tbc…_


	3. Never Good Enough

**Chapter 3: Never Good Enough **

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or anything related to the BleachVerse.

Note: Well that was a _looooooooooooong_ week. This chapter is so…blah.... sorry -_-;

* * *

There was a completely horrendous throbbing sensation in his head. He groaned and lightly brushed his fingertips against the cloth bandages that were covering his ache. The dirty playing Rukon had split his head open. Byakuya now possessed a perfectly legitimate reason to hate the beast yet thinking of him didn't really invoke anything more than slight irritation. It seemed that all of his loathing had now been unfavorably redirected at himself. Not only had he been the one to instigate the fight but he had done so for completely emotional reasons. If asked he might be able to get away with saying that it was a fight about principal but even if his motives weren't questioned he had made it painfully obvious to anyone who had heard what he said during and after the fight as to what the fight had really been about. He lost his temper and let his jealousy govern him in front of the whole of the Seireitei. He could feel his body flush at the thought of facing any one of the fight's witnesses. His actions had no doubt brought shame onto the whole Kuchiki clan who were bound to find out about his actions through any of their numerous sources sooner or later.

Just as bad, but not worse, was that going by the scent of rubbing alcohol and mint perfuming the air he was indeed in one of the forth division's hospital rooms which in turn meant that Captain Unohana knew of what had occurred. She had told him just the night before last that he ought to provide an example for Kenpachi who was new to the area and shared the same predicament as him. Challenging Kenpachi to a fight was probably not providing the kind of example the captain had meant. He had most likely earned her wrath and Captain Unohana was one person whose wrath no one, even the most battle-loving of all shinigami, wanted. He wondered if he could possibly escape the hospital without having to meet her face to face. Running from his problems was not a very Kuchiki-like thing to do but he had been dishonorable once already this week and he might as well make the most of it. His chance of escape was slim especially if she truly wanted to see him but perhaps his vice-captain could pull it off; Abarai seemed like the kind of guy that could get out of messes of all sorts.

Byakuya grudgingly opened his eyes to the bright light of the idle room. It was as white and clean as he remembered it. He gently shifted his head to try and locate one of his attendants but instead of seeing either of them he saw Kenpachi, who was looking up at the ceiling nonchalantly, sitting in a bed not too far from his own.

"Finally awake." Kenpachi stated even though he had shown no sign of being aware of Byakuya's movement, "That was fun, ne?"

"Fun? That _would_ be your idea of fun, Beast." Byakuya said irritably. Sure, he had felt the woozy and delightful rush of the fight, his instincts might have never been sharper, and his opponent's large reiatsu surging through his body had thrilled his senses but it had not been fun. Fighting was not fun. Fighting was necessary just as training for those fights was. However, Kenpachi had been an interesting opponent. It wasn't often Byakuya had the opportunity to fight someone that was strong yet not as annoying as the devil-cat Yourichi Shihouin. If he had been another noble Byakuya might have asked him to join him for routine sparring sessions but as it was Kenpachi was a low-life Rukon who was lucky to be within the same vicinity as him and even the thinking of training with him was improper.

"Yeah, it was fun," Kenpachi said matter-of-factly, "and I'm goin' to fight ya again sometime and I'm gunna beat ya,"

"So you admit defeat!?" He sat up abruptly in triumph but the pain that shot through his head forced him to immediately plop back down.

"Nah, I should say I'll beat ya again!" Kenpachi chuckled.

After a moment of unending laughter from the other he mumbled, "Cease your noise, beast," and turned his head away from his obnoxious foe. Even if Kenpachi had said that the win belonged to Byakuya there was no doubt in his own mind that he had indeed lost to the Rukon kid. He had shown his emotions to a commoner. He had let a commoner get the best of him and for what? For the comments of some old man?

If he had been alive his grandfather would have been extremely disappointed. He constantly chided Byakuya for being hot-tempered saying that he needed to learn to control his emotions whether they be excitement, fear, or outrage yet despite the constant reminder controlling his own emotions was something that was difficult for him and even up until last night Byakuya had been unable to live up to even the simplest rules of the way of the noble. Since birth he had learned over and over that Kuchiki's didn't have useless things like emotions and were they ever inconveniently in a situation in which they did they would most certainly not display or the Gods forbid act on them. He had been repeatedly shown that the noble knew his superiority and did not have to prove it to simple-minded commoners. He clutched both fists tightly around his bed sheets and held them firmly on either side of himself. If he couldn't even achieve the basics of nobility how would be able to lead an entire clan? He was and would truly be the biggest disappointment in Kuchiki history; the worst head the clan had ever known.

"You weren't so bad, ya know," Kenpachi said rudely interrupting Byakuya's thoughts, "for a pretty petite…"

Yes, the pretty Kuchiki heir. 'Oh what a beautiful child' they said, 'he will truly be a perfect model for the Kuchiki's' they said. Little did they know what he'd a failure he'd turn out to be.

"…over-confidant pampered little brat."

"I am not a brat!" He instantly berated himself for the outburst. He needed to learn control. That did not mean he'd let himself be insulted but it did mean that he should take it and respond in a proper, calm, and self-contained manner. The next time Kenpachi laid out the bait Byakuya would literally bite his own tongue prior to speaking. Of course, the Kuchiki's did look down on self-inflicted injuries as a means of emotional control but for the sake of saving face in public it could and was occasionally exercised and excused.

"Whatever. You fought pretty damn good is all I'm saying. And we gave everyone a good show. How many people do ya think were there?"

"Did you not notice for yourself?"

Kenpachi sighed and scratched a part of himself that Byakuya wish his attention hadn't been drawn to, "I wasn't paying attention to the people around us. I was just having fun with the fight."

"Of course you didn't notice. You have a single-track mind. Well for your information there were a fair few gathered." Byakuya huffed annoyed that Kenpachi further proved how inappropriate Byakuya had been the night before. He had taken note of each person as they came in their subordinates, the servants, and the captains and with each new observer he had become further enticed to prove that he was superior to Kenpachi; so much for simply knowing his own superiority. Byakuya put a hand over his face and sighed once again blocking out whatever noise and nonsense his roommate was going on about. Wrapping the blankets tightly around himself he wondered how he could be the head of the Kuchiki clan and captain of the Sixth Division. If he didn't get back to his adult self soon he would have to fulfill his role as each as he was now and as he was now was nothing like a true Kuchiki should be and not even close to being qualified for captainship- he couldn't even use his shikai attack. How would he be able to do it? How could be bring himself up to par in the little time the leniency due to his predicament would last?

He was still contemplating his situation long after the sun had started its descent from its peak and Kenpachi's not so subtle but very dull attempts at conversations had turned into a light snoring and occasional grunt. According to Unohana they'd be released into their guardians care within the hour. Byakuya had been lost deep in thought when she had first entered so he had not noticed her. He had already figured out a plan. After release he'd have a decent meal and then he would get straight to training. He would train with all his being to improve and call out his shikai only stopping for a bit of sleep and food, once mastered he would proceed to learn the Bankai his future self had, and when breaking Senbonzakura he'd perfect his kido skills and study for the Academy exams although he hoped they would exempt him from going for a while; he knew his history, kido, and zanpakuto basics already anyway. In addition to his rigorous training schedule he'd work on and complete the paperwork required of him as a captain, attend any and all captains meetings, and perhaps even demote his vice-captain unless of course Renji Abarai performed the unlikely feat of showing some sort of potential. He had yet to be impressed by the red-head and was actually rather annoyed with him. Renji was supposed to be his attendant yet the loudmouth had not been at his side once in all day and hadn't even thought to send one of the servants in his stead. If his vice-captain had at all been competent then he, the heir, would not be alone in a hospital bed lying next to a beast that had tried to kill him the night before- regardless of who instigated the fight. Unohana must have sensed his displeasure and may have even somehow known who it was directed at it for it was during his inner tirade against his vice-captain that she made her presence known to him. Upon realizing just who was in the room with him Byakuya steeled himself for an exasperated lecture and the thorough discomfort that was sure to come with her reprimand. Somewhat anti-climatically, however, Unohana simply tsked at him and went about her business in the room eventually informing Byakuya and Kenpachi, who had been awake for who knows how long, that their subordinates would be picking them up shortly.

Renji was the first person to arrive but even that wasn't enough to redeem him in his captain's eyes. As the red-headed lumbered into the room Byakuya sent him a scornful look. He had walked in with a ridiculous smile on his face nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. It was crude and disgusting. How dare he show such blatant disrespect in front of two captains, even if one of those captains was a beast and even worse how dare he look so carefree when Byakuya had suffered through the great pain of being confined to a stuffy room with a smelly and dirty barbarian who all day and still dully laid next to him like a diseased corpse. He had been through a great ordeal and he hoped Abarai had at least informed the servants and cooks of his impending arrival so that they would have his favorite foods prepared when he arrived although he knew expecting as much was expecting a lot when it came to his vice-captain.

"Captain!" Renji bellowed barbarously.

"Vice-captain." Byakuya said in a clipped tone.

"I finished all the paperwork captain, for all three days. Yours and mine. I even did it all neat like you like it."

"That's what you've been doing all day? Why haven't you been here by my side?"

The red-head's face fell, "Captain I-I"

"What kind of excuse is paperwork? You don't seem like the type to do it and even if you did I highly doubt you did it sufficiently after all I don't expect they have quality education where you come from."

After a moment of silence Renji explained, "I did do it all, sir but I only filled that which was immediate and postponed the rest so that when you are up to it you can look it over and see if it meets your standards."

"Good. I wouldn't want the reputation of myself and the sixth division to go downhill just because I've been out of commission for a few days. Now hurry up and sign the release forms over there so that I can get out of here at once."

"Yes, captain Kuchiki." Renji sighed slouching toward the packet of release forms Unohana had left on a counter for him. He thought he had done everything right. He thought he had done things the way the Captain would have wanted him to and he had even gone so far as to skip lunch and he _never_ skipped lunch. It was Renji's belief that coming to the Forth before finishing the paperwork would just earn him a reprimand. He hadn't expected it to take him all day but he also had no reason to believe that he had anything to worry about if his captain was in the care of Unohana and her staff. Apparently he was wrong though because even after doing things the way he thought Byakuya would have asked him to do it he was still being scolded. He had still failed his captain. Suddenly he felt a desire to give up his position as vice-captain. What was the use if everything he did ended poorly? If nothing he did was satisfactory. If he couldn't even please a young Byakuya Kuchiki he had no hope of pleasing an adult one. "Rukia was right," he mumbled.

"What was that, Vice Captain?"

Renji sighed again. "I'm sorry Captain. It's nothing that concerns you." It was about him though. Rukia had insisted that Renji didn't know how to handle her brother and that he was bound to fail at any attempts to appease him. She hadn't been very helpful though because when he finally asked her to help him by picking the captain up from the hospital that she decided to run off to see Ichigo. She had left him, the one she was so greatly sure wouldn't be able to handle a young Captain Kuchiki, alone to take care of the noble.

"Captain!" Ikkaku and Yumichika entered the room greeting their captain rambunctiously. In response Captain Zaraki hollered his pleasure at seeing them and explained to them what an awesome lunch he had had. Uncomfortable sickness began bubbling in Renji's stomach. He'd never have that with his captain. They were so happy to see each other and though Captain Zaraki wasn't one to praise anyone he wouldn't insult you when you had given it your all and tried to be helpful. Zaraki's ways with his subordinates were not so much Renji's concern however because it was not Zaraki but Byakuya Kuchiki who he looked up to and aspired to surpass. In addition to other attributes it was Byakuya's coolness and calm elegance that Renji admired and so to say that he wished his captain would be more friendly with him was not exactly what he wanted. At the same time, however, Byakuya was also someone who Renji dearly wanted approval from and a little thanks or praise even just once would have made his life more complete.

"Yo, Renji!" Ikkaku addressed him, "Iba, Matsumoto, and I are goin' out ta eat tonight. Wanna come?"

"I can't. I have to take care of…" Renji nodded toward his captain who was eyeing him with a look that said: if you don't finish the release forms in the next minute I will release Senbonzakura on you the second my hands are on her.

"So? Let Kuchiki take care of him."

"Can't. She's on a day's mission in the real world." He grumbled. He understood, he really did. Rukia and Ichigo had a thing. A connection of some sort; she could talk to him easily and he listened to her patiently but still at this time it didn't seem appropriate for her to be running into _his_ arms. She had left him at a time that he needed her. Yes, he, Renji Abarai admitted that with this situation he needed her help and support. Byakuya was extremely important to the both of them their worlds revolved around doing things that would make him proud, and even if the noble didn't know it he and Rukia cared about him more than any of his servants, any of the other Kuchiki's, or anyone else. It was Rukia and himself and not Ichigo Kurosaki who were going to break apart if Byakuya did not return to his normal state. In this case, at this moment, it was _he_ who would be able to comfort her best because it was he who shared her suffering.

"A mission? Really?" The pretty and much too observant for his own good Yumichika Ayasegawa said as he walked toward Renji, "Isn't her duty supposed to be overseeing Captain Kuchiki? Surely she could have partitioned against it."

"Well she was until she found out _where_ the mission was." He said trying his best to keep his temper under control. He didn't want to think about how coincidental it was that she would be called for a mission to that place.

"Oh, Karakura town!" Yumichika said knowingly and he smirked in a way that made Renji want to pop him in the nose and tell him to keep it out of other people's business.

"Yeah," he said instead.

"What's in Karakura Town?" Byakuya asked. He was still lying in bed but he seemed a bit more alert most likely due to the intrusion of what he'd likely call a noisy beastly group.

"Quite possibly your future brother-in-law! Ow, don't push me Abarai-kun!"

"Then don't say shit like that, Yumichika-san," Renji groaned. He respected Yumichika but the fifth seat had a way of getting you where it hurt and the thought of Rukia and Ichigo becoming more than friends, if they weren't already, hurt terribly although if asked Renji wouldn't be able to explain why.

"Ah, I hope she does the figh' some justice in retelling," Ikkaku said with a grin which said that he had absolutely no idea what Yumichika-san was hinting at or that Renji was upset about anything, "Ichigo, maybe above ever'one else will truly appreciate the significance of a fight between Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki…"

"Meh," A woman with voluptuous breasts and long golden hair said as she made her presence under the room's entrance threshold known, "It's never fun to hear about a fight second hand. Even the best story teller doesn't get it right." She pouted.

"Matsumoto-san! Were you at the duel?" Renji hadn't recalled seeing her there but he had been too excited trying to figure out how to both end the thing and keep Rukia from throwing herself into the middle of it to notice exactly who had and had not been there.

"No," she further pouted her bottom lip and dragged herself completely into the room, "I had to hear about it from Captain Kyoraku and Nanao-chan. It's just wasn't the same as being there but Captain Hitsugaya wouldn't let me go. When we felt their reiatsu flair up he said they were probably fighting and I said that I'd go check it out but he just said no and told me to do something like paperwork." She sighed dramatically and the adults in the room including Renji looked at her pseudo-sympathetically. Apparently satisfied she turned toward Byakuya and Kenpachi and as if just noticing them for the first time exclaimed, "Oh! Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki. The boys of the hour! Day! Week! This whole year! Hisagi-san will no doubt want to interview you for the next publication. Ooo maybe even a special edition…sponsored by and proceeds going to the Woman's Association…we can have a private photo shoot. Possibly in front of the library or perhaps Captain Kuchiki will lend us the Kuchiki gardens. We'll make sure you look fabulous although that goes without saying! Nanao-chan will be absolutely willing to invest a large sum but I'm positive the profits will be huge no matter what the quality. I heard you two took each other out in a fantastic fight! Good job!" She finished by winking at the boys who both were equally glaring at her with complete distrust and dislike. "W-why are they looking at me that way?"

"Well, Matsumoto-san can sometimes be intimidating," Renji said even though he was positive that his captain was simply disgusted with her manner of speaking.

"Intimidating? Rangiku-san is down right scary," Yumichika said under his breath but he probably needn't had whispered because Rangiku had her hands on her hips and was looking up lost in thought.

"But hey," she said after a moment, "I always assumed that Zaraki was much older than Captain Kuchiki."

"Yeah but that shit of Kurotsuchi's was something about…um, Captain Unohana explained it this mornin'…er…how do you say it, Yumichika?" Ikkaku asked.

"He said that he created it in order to use his experimental subjects at their optimal age. So no matter what age the subject was at the time of administration of the solution the subject would de-age right to what he considered their prime."

"Prime? They're a bit too young to be considered 'prime,'" She giggled and flipped her hair. Renji rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he understood what Kurotsuchi meant by prime that made him annoyed but rather he didn't consider it a situation to be laughing about and didn't appreciate her making such light jokes about it.

"Well its Mayuri nothing he does can be explained, can it?" Yumichika said.

Matsumoto shrugged and then turned toward Ikkaku "So are we going to dinner?"

"Yea. You coming or not Renji?"

"Well," Renji began. It would be nice to just relax with Ikkaku and the gang but he didn't think he'd be able to keep from worrying about his captain. He didn't trust the servants to do a good job of it and the last thing he wanted was to further his position on Byakuya's bad side.

"It's fine. I'll keep watch over him." Yumichika interjected once again, "Hisagi-san and I were going to have a picnic anyway. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we brought Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki along."

"Whoa whoa, picnic? How come I didn' hear about this before?" Ikkaku interrupted before Renji could reply.

"I didn't think it was all that important, Ikkaku."

"You were goin' to be alone with him?"

"Yeah, why not?" Yumichika smiled. "Hisagi-san is a wonderful cook; he makes a delicious spicy noodle dish and scrumptious spicy-tuna rolls. We'd be honored if you joined us Captain Kuchiki."

Renji's ears perked and he hoped against hope that his captain would accept the offer. His captain loved spicy food and if he enjoyed himself Renji wouldn't be in trouble. Yumichika and Hisagi were both great hosts and they'd treat Byakuya just how he wanted to be treated even if it was all fakery on their part.

"Alright," Byakuya responded, "I suppose I can suffer through an evening meal with commoners."


	4. Dinner and a Visit

Note: It's a 2 chapter update. Thanks for reading and sorry it took two years to update :( but Epoch is still one of my favorite fanfics to work on so I'll never completely abandon it. I'll try and post again soon and regularly from now on.

* * *

"Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki!" Hisagi enthusiastically bowed to the captains and gestured for them to sit down at a small table adorned with delicate dishes filled with good food. "It's an honor to have you both here!"

It took all of Yumichika's inner strength to keep from bursting into a fit of giggles from the elaborate performance. He kept his smile as polite as he could but his eyes would have given away the good-natured humor he found in the situation to any onlooker. It wasn't that the show was being put on for Kuchiki's sake that was amusing but rather that the show's star was Hisagi who was, although a natural gentleman, far too underbred to seem anything more than corny when displaying such hospitable manners.

"Thank you," Byakuya said as equally polite as he sat himself down at one of the table's corners.

"Thanks." Kenpachi followed awkwardly sitting at the opposite corner.

"Let me know if there is anything else that you need. Please, eat as much as you like. I hope you enjoy it." Hisagi bowed once again.

When Hisagi finally joined him underneath a large tree he couldn't help but let out a small bit of the amusement he had been holding in by way of a small chuckle. Hisagi rolled his eyes and looked back to make sure that the boys could not hear them. They were sitting far away enough that Yumichika didn't even consider it a possible worry. "Bravo, Shuuhei-san," he said. "Thanks to you I'm sure Captain Kuchiki will leave this evening in a much better mood for Abarai-kun although the theatrics was probably unnecessary as your food would have given the same result on their own."

"Argh, I hate when you say things like that." Hisagi covered his face with his hands, "You really know how to make people feel uncomfortable you know?"

"Of course, it's my specialty." Yumichika hummed picking up his cup of tea to take a sip.

After a moment Hisagi uncovered his face and said, "It's going good then? With Zaraki?"

"Oh yes. He's adjusting surprisingly well. He's a lot like his older self actually maybe less bloodlust and not as lazy but very similar. I checked out some books for him from the library- histories mostly- and when I told him he seemed very eager to read them. In fact, he made me promise to take him to the library tomorrow so that he may see its offerings for himself."

"_That_ doesn't sound like Zaraki at all." Hisagi paused with his hand half way between his mouth and a plate and frowned.

"Then you obviously don't know my captain very well." Yumichika said smugly closing his eyes before looking back towards his captain and Captain Kuchiki. The two boys were glaring at each other as they ate. Yumichika brushed his fingertips on the hilt of zanpakuto making sure it was there in case the need for it arose. "Captain Zaraki loves reading. I have often caught him reading war and history books both those based on truth and those which are completely fantastical and more than once I walked in on him reading battle manga."

"I- I guess that makes sense I just never….I guess I am a terrible judge of character…" Hisagi sighed, his eyes downcast and forlorn.

"That's not true," Yumichika said and then sighed, "the Eleventh Division just has a lot of Stereotypes placed upon on it, and even though many of the thing said about us is true they're not all grounded in reality."

"Yeah, you're right Yumi-kun, I think I, of all people, should know that." Hisagi attempted a smile and then dug into his food.

Kenpachi snorted over his bowl as he studied his companion. He understood that the boy was supposed to uphold some bullshit that some asshole declared important, but he still couldn't believe that a simple slip up would cause the boy to go into such a deep depression. Byakuya may have looked like a delicate little thing but he had proven himself strong, after all, even if it wasn't exactly a fair fight, he had come out even against Kenpachi. Placing his empty bowl down on the table Kenpachi's gaze shifted from his silent companion to his side where Yumichika and Hisagi sat together. The two adults seemed to be greater than normal friends at times they simply gazed into each others eyes as if there was some secret known to just the two of them. Kenpachi wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Those two," Byakuya, finally breaking the silence that had surrounded most of the day, said softly, "They're a better match than Ayasegawa-san and the bald one."

"Huh?" Kenpachi blinked, and turned to face his table mate

"Don't you agree? Perhaps, all three of them are from the Rukongai, but from what I gather Vice Captain Hisagi and Ayasegawa-san are much more proper acting than Madarame. The ideal match between those three is obvious. I've heard Ayasegawa talk of beauty several times this evening and yet there is no beauty in his partner or the rough workings of the Eleventh Division however, if Ayasegawa surrounded himself with those who acted of higher class he could have the things he values. I wonder if he has considered the benefits of choosing the vice captain over Madarame."

Kenpachi frowned. Was this the other boys idea of light conversation? Speaking so coldly- so heartlessly- of others relationships? Kenpachi wasn't a romantic himself, but the way Byakuya put it made love seem like a business deal and that just wasn't right. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are you talking about _match_? Who cares who matches? Shit don't always seem like it would fit together, but that don't mean it won't. Like…spice and chocolate. They don't seem like a match at all, but spicy chocolates are sold by the box to lots of people every day."

"Wh-what? Spicy…chocolate?" Byakuya's eyebrows ever so slightly knitted together. "but chocolate is sweet."

"Not if its bitter dark chocolate mixed with chili spices then it just becomes flavorful" In truth, Kenpachi was no expert in chocolate. He'd only heard of the spicy chocolate and had very few pieces of normal chocolate in his life but the thought that he might have found a weak spot in the noble had prodded him to elaborate.

"I've never heard of such a thing…I wonder," He coughed, "regardless, even if two things work together they will provide minimal satisfaction unless they are a perfect match."

"Whatever, Kuchiki. You know obviously know nothin' about chocolate and even your adult self probably knows nothing about relationships." Kenpachi, also was not an expert in relationships but for some reason arguing with the other boy was something that came naturally.

"Not that I need explain myself to a peasant like you but my adult self was, in fact, married."

"Married, eh?" Kenpachi scoffed, "I bet it was a nice little arranged deal, hm? Bet she was a polite proper noble perfectly fit for you. Maybe she was even bred for you; a perfect match."

Byakuya couldn't help it, his gaze dropped in defeat. No, his marriage hadn't been arranged in the slightest. According to both Captain Unohana and Abarai she had been a girl fromdeep within the Rukongai. A girl who had abandoned her own sister. A girl who he fought his clan to marry. They hadn't even produced an heir before she passed, which, given the circumstances, was probably for the best. Regardless, she had not been a perfect match for him. Surely, his parents would have preferred him to be matched with a well-bred noble and yet the woman he married was the opposite of that. Heat spread throughout his body and his food, although tasty, suddenly seemed unappealing. How dare his older self make such a rash decision! Had he, even at an older age, not learned how to set his priorities? Had he continued to be a hot-headed shame to the family? His fingernails dug into his palms and his lip curled into a near snarl. He had failed. He really had become the failure that he always feared to become…. No, that wasn't true. He swallowed hard trying to calm himself. When telling him about the recent events of the Soul Society Abarai told him how his honor of the laws, rules, and traditions had kept him from disputing his adopted sister's execution. He _had_ learned his place; however, it had been much later in his life than he had been striving for. Byakuya wondered if his grandfather had ever gotten to see his grandson become the leader he would become or if his maturity had come too late. Did his grandfather die believing his work in him had been in vain?

"Y-Kuchiki," Kenpachi's voice, quieter than before, and much more inquisitive, said.

Byakuya looked up. The other boy had a rather serious and worried look upon his face which was startling to the point that Byakuya couldn't conceal the slight widening of his eyes. Before either of them could say anything else, however, Yumichika approached their table.

"Ready to go back, Captains?" Yumichika asked.

Byakuya gave a polite nod and rose from his spot while the beast simply yawned in response. Byakuya threw the other boy a look of pure disgust to which the boy grinned at. He turned to Vice Captain Hisagi, who had followed closely behind Yumichika, and said, "thank you for the meal."

"Oh no it was my pleasure. Thank you for joining us!" Vice Captain Hisagi bowed in his ridiculous manner once again causing Byakuya to internally roll his eyes. The vice captain then turned to Yumichika, "I have to leave first as I'm training some newbie's on a late night patrol."

Byakuya quietly tsked. Nothing irritated him more than false respect.

As they walked away from the picnic site Byakuya turned to his temporary guardian, "I'm sure I can find my own way back, Ayasegawa-san,"

"Oh. I'm sure you can but humor me and let me accompany you anyway." Yumichika said pleasantly.

"There is no need. My manor and your division are in completely different directions. You have no need to worry about me. My kido is superb," he couldn't help but glance at Kenpachi as he said it, "but if you are still worried I can have a servant send you a message when I arrive."

"I,"

"Just let him go." Kenpachi sighed, obviously irritated.

"An intelligent statement from you? I'm shocked!" Byakuya replied

"Shut up, Brat or do you want me to kick your…"

"Alright!" Yumichika shouted standing between the two boys. "I'll let you go under the condition that you order one of your servants to immediately send a message to me that you arrived safely."

"I will." Byakuya nodded; satisfied that he got his way.

"Then, Goodnight, Captain Kuchiki,"

"Goodnight, Ayasegawa-san."

As Byakuya made his way to the manor he began to think of all the things he needed to do the following day. Of course he needed to go over his vice captain's paperwork, perform his captain's duties, and train with his zanpakuto but on top of this he now wanted to find out more information about his future/former wife, and investigate the possibility of spicy chocolate. Spice and chocolate….was it really possible? Suddenly, a strange reiatsu caught his attention. Turning quickly he spotted one of the manor's door maid's. "Yo-Yoshida!" He gasped in surprise. The maid was a frail woman with many wrinkles who enjoyed eating oranges and walking through the lily fields; he had known her his entire life but she wasn't the person whose reiatsu he had felt. A male figure loomed behind her. He squinted slightly in the dim light until he could make the figure out.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you young Kuchiki-Sama, but Takashi Kuchiki-Sama is here to see you." Yoshida bowed deeply. Byakuya glanced behind her. His Uncle stood there, older than he remembered him, but with the same aloof face, and ridiculously placed kenseikan as always.

"Uncle."

"Byakuya-Sama." His uncle bowed slightly.

"What are you doin-? I- I mean, it's a pleasure to see you uncle."

"Yes, I'm sure it is." Takashi smiled but looked annoyed nonetheless. "You need to come with me Byakuya the council of …."

"I'm sorry, but I can not allow him to leave with you." Yumichika, having appeared without warning, quickly stepped between Byakuya and his uncle, "I am his attendant for the evening and I can't have him leaving with anyone other than another authorized person."

"I am his uncle."

"And I am his attendant appointed by General Yamamoto." The pretty man's face was stern and Byakuya was surprised anyone, other than his grandfather or a council member, would speak to his uncle in such a manner and even more surprised that the fifth seat of the Eleventh Division had obviously been observing his reiatsu even after they had parted ways.

"I am here representing the Kuchiki Council of Elders," Takashi said irritably.

"You're in the council now, uncle?" Byakuya interrupted in surprise, "You don't seem that old though."

Takashi cleared his throat, "as a representative, yes."

"I'm sorry," Yumichika said once again, "but regardless of who you are or represent I can not and will not let the boy out of my sight as per my orders from the Captain Commander."

"I see." Takashi looked as if he was going to continue his argument however he suddenly caught sight of the person who had come to stand beside Byakuya sometime after Yumichika had appeared, "are you Zaraki Kenpachi?"

"Uh, yeah." Kenpachi said half heartedly. Byakuya sighed internally. The fool boy really ought to learn his manners before he got killed. As much as he didn't like the boy he certainly didn't want to have to handle the mess of a Kuchiki murdering a Gotei captain. His uncle was not one to mess with; the man hated people from the Rukongai and had once called them trash that should be burned alive, of course, at the time Byakuya's father had chided him and Grandfather scolded him for acting so nastily, but they were no longer around and although Byakuya was the head of the clan by name he was in little position to do anything.

"I see. Then I'd like to apologize on behalf of the Kuchiki Clan for my dear nephew's behavior." He bowed in a mocking sort of way that made him look like a street performer- the kenseikan bouncing on his head only intensified the look, "He is not himself at the moment for we, of the Kuchiki Clan, all know that the true leader of our clan does not behave in such obnoxious ways. Please, accept my apology on behalf of the Council and… Byakuya, you too should apologize."

"I-" For a moment Byakuya could only gape in surprise, but after gathering himself he nodded and bowed, just slightly, to Kenpachi "I apologize for my rash actions yesterday." As his entire face flushed he could see the other boy's eyes widen in surprise and he hoped Kenpachi would not say anything that would cause his temper to flare up in front of his family lest he further embarrass himself.

Takashi sighed as if he had the greatest suffering in the world, "I meant apologize to _me_."

"Oh," Byakuya turned to his uncle, "Yes, I'm sorry uncle. I'm sorry for any shame I brought upon the family."

"Hm, well, you should be sorry. Your actions caused me to delay a vacation I've been meaning to take. As for the rest of the family, I'm sure the council will be expecting a formal apology from you as well as an explanation as to why our leader has left us in the hands of a child. You'll have to set that up yourself, of course, as I can't do _everything_ for you."

"Of course, uncle."

"Now, as I said before I will be taking my nephew home and hiring an escort service to..."

"And as _I_ said before," Yumichika interrupted, "I can not allow that to happen. I am his attendant and he isn't going with you."

"Um, actually," Byakuya interjected; he liked Yumichika and didn't want him getting in trouble with the Kuchiki clan, and since he was the clan's leader his uncle had no choice but to listen to his words, "My true attendant is not here, Yumichika-san is only substituting at the moment; he is really just Zaraki's guardian. If the clan thinks that hiring a private company to be my guardians would be best, then I'd be in agreement, however, because of my position in the Gotei I must also take into consideration what the Commander thinks is best. I'm afraid you'll have to discuss matters regarding my well being with him."

"I see. You make a well thought out point, Byakuya-sama. I will speak to the council about it in the morning. I'm sure they'll come to a decision shortly. In the meantime, let us hope you return to your proper state, good night!"

Byakuya sighed as his uncle hurried away. It had turned out well but it had taken all of his strength to keep his cool. Once you become head of the clan you must never let anyone undermine your authority- not even once, his grandfather often told him. Luckily for Byakuya Takashi was a rather lazy person and never liked putting more than a few minutes effort into anything.

"Well he was a pleasant man," Yumichika rolled his eyes.

Byakuya looked up, "Thank you, Ayasegawa-san, for fulfilling your duties. I should have allowed you to escort me home as you suggested. I will inform the Commander of your loyalty."

"Loyalty?" Yumichika laughed, "That was more like me displaying my absolute hate for Takashi Kuchiki."

"You-You knew who he was?" Byakuya asked in surprise.

"I don't know much about him but, well, I do know he's the one who shut down the boar riding competition in the Rukongai. It's not a sport I'm fond of but when Ikkaku found out he was in such a terrible rut he refused to bathe for a month! A whole _month_!"


	5. Fire 'Um Ride 'Um

Kenpachi woke with a start. Sweat dripped down his brow as he tried to gather his breath. His dreams had been filled with the crazy antics of four sexually confused kittens who ran an antique treat shop. He shook his head trying to get the odd images out of his head, and instead tried to embrace the comforting sounds of the fighting men outside his window. The chill in his rather large room alerted him to the fact that it was still quite early in the morning. The men of the Eleventh Division didn't seem the type to wake up before noon, but if Yumichika's gushing to Hisagi-san about the third seat's rise to the occasion was anything to go by it was likely Ikkaku had forced them out of bed. As much as he wished to join them he knew he couldn't as he had promised Yumichika to help organize the paperwork. He wasn't sure why he made such a tiresome promise, but it was likely due to being sleepy and well fed at the time.

Kenpachi ran a hand through his mangily hair and glanced lazily around the room. To the side of him a small futon and a pink blanket lay untouched. He sighed. When was that kid coming back? He'd only seen her once since he arrived, and he was starting to worry her mourning period was taking longer than it should. Normally, he wouldn't care, but she was his Vice Captain, and he felt an odd sense of responsibility for her. He scoffed to himself at the realization- clearly, the structured way of the Gotei had a way of getting to you quickly. Shoving his own blanket off himself he got up and readied himself for the day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Glaring at the paperwork before him was not a sufficient use of his time, but it was what Byakuya was doing nonetheless. It had been his plan to spend his day training with Senbonzakura, but unfortunately he couldn't stop revisiting his uncle's visit the night before. Why had that insufferable man have to visit? He had just begun to relax about the whole situation when Takashi appeared ranting about propriety and forcing Byakuya to apologize to him. Why the hell did he have to apologize to Takashi Kuchiki of all people? It wasn't like he chose to become de-aged and he had already apologized for instigating the fight with Rukon Beast. The whole visit had caught him off guard. He had almost felt enough guilt and self-doubt to agree to anything his uncle had said. Thankfully, Yumichika-san's refusal to let him out of go when Takashi stated that the Kuchiki family was going to hire private attendants for him had reminded him to stand his ground with his uncle. It all worked out in the end, but he knew it wasn't the last he had seen of his uncle and only the first of his encounters with his family.

Byakuya refocused his attention to his paperwork. At the very least, he decided, he should be able to learn more about the workings of his own office. Besides, if his vice captain's drunken behavior the night before said anything about the man it was that he was not to be trusted with important things such as the running of their division. Byakuya gazed down at the dull work in front of him. He wasn't too sure where to begin which is why he'd been glaring in the first place.

"Captain!" His vice captain was suddenly standing at the threshold of his office door panting in an unfavorable fashion.

"Abarai," Byakuya said, despite being surprised at his vice captain's appearance, shortly and without looking up, "you're late."

"Because I was looking for you!" the red-head sighed in a half relieved half exasperated sort of way. "When I got up this morning you were missing from the manor so I went looking everywhere for ya. When I couldn't find you I went back ta see if you had gone home, and one of your servants told me he overheard you muttering about paperwork. So I came here."

"Clearly, you didn't look everywhere then. Besides, someone has to do the paperwork." He scoffed.

"Come on, Captain," Renji said, walking completely into the room and towards Byakuya's desk, "ya know I did it yesterday, and I was planning to do it today too. And anyway, even if you wanted to help me ya should have said something to me first. You can't just go wandering off on your own. I'm in charge of you, ya know!"

"Well you were quite willing to wash your hands of me last night." Byakuya finally looked up and made eye contact with his vice captain. He didn't realize it but his fingertips were pressed hard against the wood of his desk.

"What?" Renji looked back at him with complete incredulous on his face. "You said that was okay! And it was just for dinner, and I left you in Yumichika's care. Yumichika's great at watching over kids he watches over Yachiru all the time…"

"I am not a child, Abarai." Byakuya stood from his seat, "I may be younger than you, but I've been raised for this task. I know my duties and am willing to fulfill them."

"Okay. Right." Renji said dejectedly. He backed away from Byakuya's desk and towards the door. "Okay. I won't argue with you, Captain. I'll just be next door at my desk working quietly on my paperwork. But if ya decide you want to go back to the manor just let me know and I'll escort you there."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. Right. Go back and find out he can't communicate with his Zanpakuto. Go back and find out how much he fails at being a Kuchiki. That was not what he wanted to do. Sitting back down Byakuya resumed his task of glaring at the paperwork on his desk. He was having mood swings like a pregnant woman; not that he'd ever met a pregnant woman.

After, a few minutes, but what felt like hours, of shuffling through his papers his vice captain's once-again chipper voice rang out. "Do you need help filling that out, Kuchiki Taicho?"

Byakuya inwardly growled. Did he seriously just ask that question? Seriously? What the hell had his older self been thinking promoting such a tactless man to vice-captaincy! Help, indeed. Only a captain incompetent and unqualified for his position would not understand something as simple as paperwork. Was that what Abarai was trying to imply? Was Abarai calling him, him, incompetent? "I will not be mocked." Byakuya replied in a shrill voice his grandfather would have disapproved of, "Your kind is all the same. Constantly mocking me because of my higher standing. I will not stand for it! Jealousy doesn't look good on anyone, Vice Captain."

"Wait, what? Captain Kuchiki…"

Byakuya cleared his throat, and in a deadly cool voice said, "Get out of here, Abarai, and while you're gone you best start looking for another position." He knew the great white Kuchiki heirloom draped around his neck did nothing to help hide the deep scarlet in his cheeks, and nothing could take back the shrillness he used earlier, but he hoped his new tone of voice was calm enough to exhibit that he was in control.

"Captain…"

Byakuya clinched his fists so that his fingernails made slight marks on his palm, closed his own eyes, and repeated himself "Now, Abarai." He waited until he was sure that the door to his office was closed before opening his eyes again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was a beautifully sunny afternoon, and Kenpachi was staring at a wall. There wasn't anything particularly interesting about the wall it's just that it sort of appeared out of nowhere. He sighed. He had set out with a purpose but now he just really wanted to figure out where he was. Reaching into his Shihakusho he searched for the book he had borrowed from Unohana called Essentials of the Seireitei (written by a Kuchiki no less). He was sure he had almost found it when a sing-song voice called out to him.

"Are you lost?" Looking up Kenpachi saw his vice captain-Yachiru. She looked both amused and annoyed as she approached him.

"Heh. Kind of." He admitted. He was surprised she was talking to him, but he was glad for the opportunity to finally meet his vice captain.

The pink haired girl suddenly broke into a huge smile and ambled toward him shaking her head. "You're always the same Ken-chan. Completely hopeless without me." she giggled.

"Ken…chan?" He quirked an eyebrow at her; no one had ever used chan in reference to him before. As he studied her face he realized that, although she was not quite his age, she wasn't as young as he had originally thought. Still, her reaction to his younger looking appearance had meant that some part of her probably longed for the affection of a parental figure despite being capable of taking care of herself. He frowned. In the Seireitei, even the people from the Rukongai seemed- soft. Was it a result of the easy life?

"So, where you going?" Yachiru asked as she began to walk circles around him.

"I- I'm trying to find Byakuya Kuchiki." He said, trying to follow her movements without getting dizzy.

"Really? What do you want with Kushi-kun?" she asked, pausing to put her hand on her hip and a finger to her lip. Before Kenpachi could answer, however, she jumped up with a gasp and clasped her hands together, "Are you going to fight him again, Ken-chan? I heard you two had a really great fight the other day. I bet you had lots of fun!"

"Er, no. I mean, I'm not looking for a fight right now." He said nervously. Although, he'd love to fight the kid again he really didn't want Unohana-san to come after him.

"Oh." She frowned. "Are you feeling okay, Ken-chan? Cause you always want to fight him!" Once more, she started prancing around him. "Hmm. Oh! Is it because of Rudolph?"

"Huh?"

"Red-assed bamboo?" She offered.

"Wait-what?" he asked, more confused then ever.

"Tattoos! You know, Rennn-ji." Clearly irritated, she pouted. "The real Ken-Chan would have known right away who I was talking about."

"Um, no. And I am the real! Well I am Kenpachi Zaraki, at least that's what everyone- and anyway it's not about Renji. Why would you ask that?"

"Oh, well just, he apparently got fired." Again, she paused from her pacing.

"Fired?"

"Yup, he came to the Eleventh and told Baldy, Pretty, and me all about how Byakushi was really upset at him and yelled at him and pretty much fired him. I don't know why though. I stopped paying attention because all his whining was annoying. Hey, do you think he'll come back to our division? If he does can we make him do all the paperwork so Feathers and I can have more tea parties, and of course you can come too Ken-Chan or maybe I should call you… "

Kenpachi closed his eyes. Maybe if he blocked out his sense of sight he'd better understand the girl. She was clearly proficient in throwing people off. She had first asked why he wanted to see Kuchiki. Why? Well, simply enough it was because he had paper he had offered Yumichika to deliver to him. But that was just an excuse. Actually, he was interested in the other kid. Even though he fought dirtily he had tied with Kenpachi on all other accounts, and that was reason enough to try and befriend or at least get another fight out of the guy.

"K-ken-kun?" Yachiru's voice, smaller than it had been previously, said.

Kenpachi opened his eyes. Kun? He frowned. Why did he feel like he had just been demoted? "Um," he said. "No, it's not because of Renji."

"Oh, okay. Well, whatever." Suddenly she leapt at him and instinctively he stretched out his arms and caught her.

"What are you-" he said as he struggled to both maintain balance and keep hold of the girl.

"Hmm," She said, as she climbed over his shoulders, nearly kicking him in the head with her feet, and made her way to his back. "This definitely won't be as fun as usual. You're just not big enough anymore, Ken-kun."

"Big enough for what?" He said cringing slightly as her small but strong arms wrapped around his neck.

"Well," She propped her head on his shoulder, "normally you're much taller and bigger and I can ride on your back. It's a lot of fun and if we pass under fruit or nut trees I can pick some, and if they're yummy I can eat them but if they're not I can just throw them at people. Except, I would never throw something at Ukitake-san. He's really nice and he always gives me candy. Byakushi gives me candy too but only cause he thinks it'll get rid of me which is silly, but I guess he doesn't realize he's positively reinforcing my behavior."

"Um." Kenpachi felt a head ache coming on.

"Don't worry. You said you were lost, but I'm going to show you the way to Byakushi-kun." She smiled sweetly, "you can always rely on me, Ken-kun."

An hour later, Kenpachi was unsure how true his vice captain's claim was.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" He sighed, trying his best not to let her slip off his sweat drenched back as they reached the end of another alley to nowhere. He swore they had visited every impasse the Seireitei had to offer.

"Uh-huh, of course." She kicked his back with her foot, "Don't doubt my abilities."

"Well your abilities have led us to more dead-ends than my own!"

"You're no fun and you're such a whiny pants, Ken-kun." She stuck out her tongue, "okay, well if you really don't have time to play then just turn left at the next corner."

"Yeah," He sighed, "right." Why was he listening to her again? Did his older self really tolerate her nonsense or was she just taking advantage of the situation? He had only known her for a short time, and yet, he wouldn't put it past her to be manipulative type. In fact, he was pretty damn sure that was her exact type. Unfortunately, he didn't have another choice so he followed her directions once again.

A few minutes later, much to Kenpachi's disbelief, she proudly pointed toward a large white building adorned with engraved walls and surrounded by plants that Kenpachi assumed blossomed all year long, and exclaimed, "there it is! See! I told ya! The Sixth Division's main office."

"Fancy." Kenpachi said, mildly impressed, as he drew near the building.

"Not as much as Byakushi's house." Yachiru commented.

"That's true." He stopped at the building's entrance wondering if the noble had put his own money into the building or just took it out of the division's budget. "You coming in with me?"

"Nah," Yachiru said, hoping off his back in a surprisingly elegant sort of way, "Baldy asked me to do some surprise inspection rounds with him this evening. I was going to attend a boar riding contest in Junrinan, but Baldy said I could bite the men's heads if they aren't doing their jobs right and that sounded like way more fun!"

Kenpachi couldn't help but smile as he looked down at her. The kid was not normal and yet for some reason he felt proud of her.

Suddenly, she became quiet and serious. "Hey, Ken-kun, will you promise me something?"

"Um. What?" He said, worried about her sudden change in tone.

"Promise me you'll go back to normal as soon as you can."

"Oh. I-"

She grinned, "And when you do you'll buy me tons of candy and let me eat it all in one day!"

He blinked. She was bipolar. Definitely, bipolar. "Yeah." He nodded, "it's a deal."

"Yay! Okay! Have fun with Byakushi-kun, Ken-kun!" She said before darting off faster than his sight could keep up with. As strange and spoiled as she was he liked her.

He looked up at the building. Finally.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

…_in accordance with section B12 in reference to section 87 of proposition 175 of the proposal of 1821…_

Ugh! Byakuya picked the book up from the desk and flung it across the room; and with a thump and sound of ripping pages said book met its doom. Sighing, he laid his head down upon the table. Yes, he was showing weakness but no one was there to witness it, and although he was sure there was some saying about Kuchiki's not showing weakness even when alone he didn't recall it or really care. The fact was: he was alone. He had sent his vice captain away in anger leaving himself with no back up, and now, he was all alone with mounds of unfinished paperwork. It was supposed to be the easiest of all his duties yet he couldn't figure it out. He didn't understand anything. The sections and codes all seemed the same, and the manuals on the manner were just as tedious and indiscernible as the sections themselves.

He rocked his head side to side rubbing his forehead against the paper on his desk. Even the cool parchment did nothing to soothe him. His entire world was collapsing and it was his own fault. If only he had accepted Abarai's help. Why hadn't he accepted? He groaned berating himself as he recalled, once again, that morning's incident. Stupid. He really was stupid. His emotions had taken over the situation again. He had let the anger he felt toward…toward…he had let his anger interfere with his relationship with his subordinate. Byakuya raised his head slightly only to let it slam back down onto his desk not even caring when he heard the sound of an ink bottle falling to the floor.

It was certain he was destined to fail at all things. The word failure kept mocking him and it didn't help that he had so elegantly wrote the word on the piece of paper in front of him. Calligraphy, perhaps the only thing he didn't fail at, helped to mock him. Subconsciously, he placed a hand upon the hilt of his sword. His Zanpakuto. He wanted, more than anything, to speak with him. But would he even talk to him? What if he did not answer? What would he do then? He swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

"Sen-Senbonzakura?" Byakuya said in a barely audible voice.

A knock at his door took him out of his thoughts. A quick search for his Vice Captain's Reiatsu told him it was not the red-head.

"Enter," He said reluctantly.

"Yo, Kuchiki!" Standing at the front of the door was the last person he expected or wanted to see: 'Captain' Kenpachi Rukon-Beast Zaraki.

"What do you want?" Byakuya sighed, but immediately straightened up.

"Didn't think you were the type to keep your office so damn messy," Kenpachi said as he glanced around the room.

Byakuya blushed. The spilled ink he had let dry on the floor and the mess he had made by tossing paperwork and books across the room suddenly seemed childish. "What do you want, Bea- Zaraki? Do you not have things to attend to, Captain? Perhaps your division's paperwork…"

"The paperwork's been done for hours!" Kenpachi grinned, pleased with the fact that he had helped organize it. He reached into his Shihakusho and pulled out the paper he had been carrying around for most of the morning. After tossing the paper on top of the others on the noble's desk he said, "but this is for you. Don't know why but it got mixed in the Eleventh's paperwork. Guess you can add it to your pile of work. Can't believe you'd have so much left at this time but I guess that's what happens when you fire your vice captain"

Byakuya, now standing as tall as his shorter stature would allow, was completely red in the face. "Get out of my office!"

Kenpachi didn't move. "What's your problem, Kuchiki?"

"I will not be mocked in my own office!"

Huh? Kenpachi sighed. If there was something he had learned in his short life so far it was that every once in a while you'd meet a guy that was calm, collected, and naturally cool-headed. Byakuya Kuchiki was not one of those guys. Byakuya was the kind of guy that fought against his nature most of his life and one day just snapped. He's the kind of guy that took out a street, killed his family, and did something so unlawful that his previously clean streak became a whole mess that warranted the strictest of punishments and sometimes death. Kenpachi didn't get it. Yeah there was a time to keep your mouth shut and temper in check but most of the time it was alright to tell people how you felt. People respected you more if you did and you probably lived longer too. Maybe, for some nobles it worked, but the whole cool-headed thing was complete act for Byakuya. The kid was naturally hot-headed, and even just a small shoulder jab was likely throw him into a fit. Therefore, that was exactly what Kenpachi was going to do.

"Just- leave Zaraki!" The noble said as he maneuvered around his desk until he was standing just a foot away from Kenpachi.

"No. You know what? Just get a grip Kuchiki!" Kenpachi said. He tightened his hand into a ball and swung it right into Byakuya left arm.

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise. What the- What the- what the hell! Unfinished paperwork scattered to the floor as Byakuya slammed Kenpachi against his desk with a snarl, "what's your problem, Zaraki?"

"I'm not the one with a problem, kid. You've been acting like a bitch since I met you, and ya haven't stopped complaining since yesterday."

"I have plenty of reasons to complain! This is my office. This is my life. Why are you so insistent in ruining it! It's your fault we're in this mess in the first place!"

Kenpachi pressed his palms against Byakuya's chest and shoved him back. Unfortunately, the mess beneath their feet disabled either of them from being able to stabilize their balance. They slipped and slid and paper tore beneath there feet until they tumbled down to the floor in a heap. Taking advantage of his position on top of the noble Kenpachi gripped Byakuya's forearms and held him down. "What the hell do you mean it's my fault?"

"Because," Byakuya gritted his teeth as he attempted to struggle free, "I know you. Your type. You're reckless. You have no responsibilities so you think it is fine to play around all day. You think I'm stuck up because I don't run around like other kids but you're wrong. I'd love to join in but I have too much responsibility. I have so many people looking to me to set an example. My clan, my division, the whole Soul Society watches my every move, and I cannot slip up! Therefore, I know that in our adult lives you're the one that caused the accident. You're the one who foolishly exposed us to the substance that transformed us…"

"What the fuck you talking about- the whole Soul Society? Let me tell you something, noble-sama, outside your little group nobody cares. Outside the walls of the Seireitei nobody cares. I don't care. Ikkaku-san doesn't care. Yumichika-san doesn't care. Your former vice captain cares because he's a little bitch, but everyone out there- the people you supposedly are setting an example for- are too busy trying to survive to actually give a shit about you. You don't understand anything you stupid spoiled brat."

Byakuya blinked back his surprise and held his breath. It had not been a good day for his temper; before the morning was over he could literally feel the veins on the side of his head throb and now someone had dared to….no one had ever dared…he reached for the glass ink jar that had was lying beside him…

"Maybe it was you who was the cause of the accident..." Kenpachi said. "Maybe you finally snapped, kid."

Byakuya glared at him, his right hand paused right over the ink bottle, "I wouldn't. I, my adult self has…" But what if…

"The same temperament as you? Maybe he controls it better but I bet you're just the same inside."

Clenching the ink bottle with his hand Byakuya slowly lifted it up…

"Oh I'm glad you're both here!" A sudden sweet and cheery voice rang throughout the Sixth Division's Captain's Office. Byakuya and Kenpachi froze. Their eyes widened simultaneously as they turned to face the familiar woman. "You see not only are The Communication's offices flooded literally and figuratively but the entire ninth division is having a mechanical meltdown. Poor Vice Captain Hisagi was about to pull out his hair when I suggested, since I am sure that you are as bored as any child would be with the everyday mundane tasks of a captain, you two lend him a hand. He was very thrilled at the prospect - he so did enjoy your company last night. Therefore, I am here to request your efforts for Hisagi-san's sake. Will you accept?"

Byakuya glared slightly. She wasn't really giving them an option. Unfortunately, he was in tight spot and he could not spare any more time than he already had with Zaraki. "Excuse me, Captain Unohana," he said. "While I do not wish to seem rude and decline I am afraid I have much paperwork to complete and cannot offer Vice Captain Hisagi any of my time. I'm sure you can understand being a captain yourself the importance of getting paperwork in on time."

"Paperwork? You mean the paperwork covered in ink? The paperwork you two are rolling around on top of?" She smiled in the way of hers that could twist excruciating pain into any soul's heart. "You shouldn't concern yourself so much with paperwork, Captain Kuchiki. Despite Commander Yamamoto requesting that you lend a hand in your own division's running he does not expect you to take on any of your regular captain's duties- not yet anyhow. He simply would like you to observe and learn so that if your situation is a more permanent one you can one day take back your duties."

"I-" Byakuya, despite his better judgment, said, "I will not let my division fall to pieces because I was in an unfortunate accident!"

Unohana smiled, again. "Fall to pieces? Why that's why you have a vice captain, and of course you wouldn't have appointed Abarai as your vice captain if you didn't believe he was capable of handling the division in your absence right, Captain?"

Byakuya wasn't sure what his older self would do. From what he had learned so far his older self was unpredictable and a bit reckless besides there was no longer a vice captain of the sixth division; he was alone no thanks to his own recklessness and lack of control.

"I don't…" Byakuya sighed but was interrupted.

"So, don't worry," Unohana continued, "I'm sure Abarai can finish it on his own. You can handle it right, Vice Captain?"

"Of course!" Renji, apparently behind the office door, shouted. Byakuya blinked back in surprise as the red head threw open the door and bowed. "Please, let me take care of it, Captain."

"Abarai," Byakuya would have sworn that he'd never see the bumbling fool set foot in his office again and yet there he was…

"Well then it's all settled. The two of you can spare the time to help out Vice Captain Hisagi. Captain Zaraki get off Captain Kuchiki now and both of you come with me."


	6. Chaos at The Communication: Birds&Boars

**Chapter 6: Chaos at The Communication: Birds and Boars **

Kenpachi glanced down at the unsociable princess walking beside him wondering if he told him that he was looking down on him Byakuya would throw another fit. He sighed to himself. Despite wanting to he couldn't stay mad at the noble boy for long. The damn idiot just didn't know any better than to act like an ass; he didn't understand normal interactions between non-nobles and that was understandable because Kenpachi wasn't sure himself how he was supposed to interact with a noble. Surprisingly it wasn't Unohana's appearance that had changed his desire to kick the other boy's ass but instead it was the shocked yet relieved look on Byakuya's face when Abarai had appeared that had dismissed all ill intent he had had. How could he, after all, wish any ill on such pretty big grey eyes that widened and small lips that quivered at the sight of his subordinate. The reaction was enough indication that Byakuya had not expected his vice captain to return and was touched by the gesture. Honestly, even though he had quickly learned the dedication in which Abarai put into his work, Kenpachi was a little surprised that he showed up himself.

Byakuya seemed lost in thought as usual and Kenpachi wondered if the kid ever relaxed. "Oh, I finished the book you let me." Kenpachi said, as he remembered the book Unohana had lent him the night he had arrived.

"Was it helpful?" She said as she took it from him.

"Yeah explained a lot. Especially the maps." He had a knack for getting lost though he always managed to find his way when it was something important.

"That's good. Watch your step," Unohana said simply as she walked through a large door.

Kenpachi stilled as soon as he entered. The room was a disaster area. Papers were literally flying through the air; ink was splattered over desks, books, and people; and at least one person seemed to have stopped breathing. Byakuya looked completely unnerved and Kenpachi couldn't help but chuckle as the noble kid whispered, "they might as well burn the building down and start over."

"Captain Unohana," the vice captain of the 9th division said as he appeared from behind a desk looking distraught.

"I'm only here to bring you these two willing helpers." She said with an eerie calmness in her voice.

"Ah! Captain Zaraki! Captain Kuchiki! Thank you so much for coming!" He bowed quickly as a machine exploded in the background. Byakuya stepped a little behind Kenpachi for safety.

"Thank you so much, Captain!" He addressed the captain of the Forth Division..

"Well I'd rather not have you visiting me due to over exhaustion _every_ day." She chuckled.

"Oi Someone put out that fire!" He yelled behind him before looking bashful and turning back toward Unohana, "Yeah, sorry."

"No, no need for apologies. These boys will help you with whatever you need. Just make sure to send word to their attendants before you send them off."

"Of course," Hisagi said, bowing again and luckily he did bow for if he hadn't a very large bird would have run into his head.

As Unohana left Hisagi cringed, looking down at the boys he smiled, "It's a pleasure to have you here."

An extremely loud crash sounded in the next room. "Oh- my - god!" someone screeched.

"What now?" Hisagi seemed to be becoming deranged and Kenpachi had the sudden urge to throw Byakuya over his shoulder and flee the building. "I have to go captains. Please, anything you can fix up around here will help. Thank you!"

After three more crashes in the next room Byakuya turned toward Kenpachi and said, "Fix up? You don't think he means for me to clean, do you?"

Kenpachi rolled his eyes but chose not to say anything. A fight here would cause Unohana to kill them and he dreamed of dying after a long drawn out epic battle not being struck down in a blinding instant. Another explosion sounded on a floor somewhere above them. Both boys looked up worryingly.

"I never realized so many things could go boom." Much to Kenpachi's surprise Byakuya was smirking as he said this. So the boy did have a sense of humor. Now if only he could keep him from snapping ever five minutes.

"Um, do you need something?" A panting frazzled looking woman said as she walked up to them.

"We're here to help," Kenpachi said.

"Oh, thank goodness! Okay you can start by separating the papers into ink stained and non ink stained. That's…a start. What in the world is a peacock doing in here? Get it out, get it out!" She ran off waving her arms at the large bird.

"Well," Kenpachi sighed, "you said you wanted to do paperwork,"

"This isn't what I meant," Byakuya sighed too, "She wants us to clean. That's a servant's or a subordinate's job."

"But it is paperwork." Kenpachi grinned trying his best to keep the boy in a good mood.

"Psh. Maybe for your kind."

"Again with that shit? Just do it. Better than picking up that bird shit or putting out fires…"

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Whatever." Kenpachi sighed and made to drag a wastepaper basket over, "but I know I don't want to get on Captain Unohana's bad side."

The noble's eyes widened and immediately he picked up a single sheet of paper. It was a start.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The explosions had stopped but every once in a while someone screamed. Birds also continued to waddle their way through the room. Byakuya slowly peeled away a rather clean looking piece of paper away from a pile of sticky ones. In the last hour his biggest goal was to stay as clean as possible while looking busy; Captain Beast could handle the dirty stuff. It's not that he never cleaned up after himself, although the servants usually took care of such things, his grandfather occasionally had him clean his personal office; a lesson in discipline he said. Discipline was exactly the lesson he needed. Still, he didn't find it necessary to be cleaning someone else's division when his own was in quite the state itself.

Loudly and without warning, other than the intense gnawing feeling he had had since noon, his stomach growled.

"Ya hungry?" His companion piped up from the other end of the room.

"Just shut up, Zaraki." Byakuya flushed; for some reason he felt incredibly embarrassed. His hunger had been caused by his own foolishness; by his own distrust in a vice captain that his adult self had hand selected. Perhaps, it was that he didn't really trust himself that was the problem.

"You haven't eaten all day, huh?"

"No." Byakuya answered without thinking. Glancing over at the beast he saw just how much work the other 'captain' had done. The entire corner of the office was tidy and although the boy was covered in dirt, ink, and feathers he didn't seem to have slowed down in the least; work obviously wasn't foreign to the other boy either. Sighing, he continued peeling apart the cleaner papers from the dirty ones. Then, without preamble, Zaraki stepped around him and walked out of the room.

"Oi! Where are you…" Byakuya frowned when the other boy didn't answer. What the hell was the beast doing? Well, he wasn't going to follow. The other boy could get lost or kidnapped for all he cared! If he ended up having to finish the cleaning by himself he would certainly take the issue up with Unohana. He wouldn't let the boy get away with slacking! Though, he hadn't really gotten much done himself.

"Here." Only a few minutes after Zaraki left he had returned shoving an onigiri into Byakuya's face. "Ain't the best but it'll do until you get home to your servants."

"Ah," Byakuya blinked in surprise. The gesture was the last thing he had expected. "Um. Thank you."

Kenpachi shrugged. "Whatever." He knew what it was like to be hungry and as much as the noble kid irritated him he wasn't about to let him feel that pain. Beside if Byakuya passed out or something he would probably be in charge of dragging him to Unohana's division. While he continued to sweep up the corner of the office he had been cleaning he watched the noble eat. The other boy's graceful way of eating amused him. He had noticed it the night before during their picnic. It was obvious the noble enjoyed his food but he ate in a way that suggested more than that. It seemed as if he respected it and wanted to show it courtesy closing his eyes slightly every time he took the smallest of bites.

When Byakuya finished his food he quietly continued on his work. Not much later he walked over to Kenpachi and leaned up against the wall. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Huh?" Kenpachi frowned, stilling his actions. The question had come out of nowhere and startled him. The noble had never started conversations with him that didn't begin with an insult.

Byakuya sighed and rested his temple against the wall. "It's just that my whole life there has always been someone there to tell me what was expected of me and what actions I should take. I'm not even close to being who I'm supposed to be. I can't imagine standing up to the elders of my clan, and I can't even figure out the paperwork in my division."

Kenpachi wasn't sure what had happened but the other kid seemed to have gone into one of his strange moods. The night before, right prior to the picnic ending, he had noticed the same mood in the noble and it worried him. He had seen a fair amount of people enter such moods and they usually ended up killing themselves or others. Not knowing how to respond Kenpachi settled for simply nodding.

"Everyone I knew is gone or different. My family, I'm sure they care about me, but they see me as the clan leader first and foremost. To them the clan comes first, always. Even to grandfather the clan always came first. Only father ever…." Byakuya's voice cracked slightly and he closed his mouth to keep himself from speaking further.

It was strange that the kid was opening up to him. Had the onigiri meant that much to him? Or had he just been waiting for the right gesture from someone. Perhaps, the boy had needed to talk with someone this whole time. Talking, however, was not Kenpachi's strong point therefore the only, and best, cure he could provide for Byakuya's emotional breakdown was a little fun. Kenpachi threw the broom he was using aside the wooden handle clanging lightly as it hit the paper covered floor. "Come with me."

"Huh?" Byakuya's grey eyes widened.

"Just come on." He motioned for the noble to follow him out of the office.

"But we, Captain Unohana,"

"You know what." Kenpachi turned on heel to face the noble and growled, "I think yer a brat. I think yer short-tempered, and need to lighten up,"

"Wha-"

"But," He softened his tone and made to leave once again, "I do feel a bit sorry for you."

"Excuse me?"

"Just come on, Kuchiki."

"I won't let you order me around." Byakuya snapped as he followed the other boy out of the room.

"Okay."

"But I'm certainly not going to let you walk away from our discussion either." He stuck up his nose.

"Whatever."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Although he had been to the Rukongai a handful of times in the past each of those times had been with his father and none of those times had been on foot; he had never been this far on the outskirts of Junrinan. Despite all this he continued to follow his companion. It was an odd sense of curiosity and the fact that he didn't really want to continue cleaning that had prompted him to follow Kenpachi in the first place and he didn't regret his decision. As they past through a thorny cluster of tall bushes Byakuya could hear the sounds of people chattering excitedly. The mixed smell of roasting meat and sweets painfully reminded him that he hadn't eaten much that day. Kenpachi still hadn't said anything about where they were going but he had a feeling they were almost there.

Finally, the two boys made it to a clearing in the forest where a large group of people were gathered. Many of them were poor looking but there was a good portion of properly groomed men and women wearing fine clothes.

"Move along, move along," A short beefy man with a hand as large as Byakuya's head pushed the two of them toward the center of the crowd. He shoved a flyer into Byakuya's hand as they passed him. Said flyer announced the monthly boar riding competition.

"Boar riding?"

Kenpachi glanced back at him and grinned, "Yup. Yachiru was telling me about them right before I saw you, and then I remembered reading about them in the book I read this morning: _Illegal Activities of the Rukongai_."

Byakuya frowned. The place was very shady. He probably would get an earful if his family ever saw him in such a place. Money was quickly exchanging hands by people grunting 'I told you so,' or 'I'll get ya next time', obnoxious laughing filled the air, and woman wearing hardly anything danced around the crowd occasionally taking cash from men and dragging them off to a non-public area. It was not the type of place a Kuchiki should be in but for some reason that made Byakuya more determined than ever to stick it through.

"Let's find a seat," Kenpachi said tugging at his sleeve.

As they made their way through the crowd one of the scantly clad women began approaching them. Quickly, he stuck his nose in the air. She was disgusting and he wanted nothing to do with such a person. He wouldn't even glance at her as she passed them. He sighed in relief glad that he had lost his scarf at some point during his fight with Kenpachi. Without a doubt the family heirloom would have called attention to him. The whole thing wasn't his idea of fun in the least but, maybe because he was tired, maybe because he hadn't eaten much that day, or maybe because he was just tired of feeling lonely, he really didn't want to leave the other boy's side.

Climbing to the very top of an unsteady makeshift stand surrounding a ring for the boar riding Byakuya wondered what had changed when Kenpachi handed him the onigiri. It was like the very simple gesture had caused an awareness of his own feelings to hit him like never before. Worst of all was that he realized he had always feared having to be alone and yet it was the very thing he had woken up to three days before. One minute he had everything he could have dreamt of and the next everything had been stripped from him including his family, his security, and his role in life and then it was replaced with an immense amount of responsibility that he just wasn't ready for. He had tried to stay calm and take it with stride as he had been taught but instead his dishonesty with himself about his feelings had just caused him to mess up everything.

"Here's good." Kenpachi said. He sat down in the middle of a row and propped his feet up on the seat in front of him. Byakuya took his seat next to the other boy sitting a bit closer than formality would suggest. A skinny but gruff looking man with long limbs and a missing eye sat beside them and although Byakuya was positive he could take him if necessary from what he heard Shinigami weren't well liked in the area and it be best not to use his powers. The man glanced at him briefly and scoffed. In response, Byakuya scooted even closer to Kenpachi knocking their knees together slightly. Thankfully the other boy took no notice or at least said nothing about it.

"Alright, so these guys are judged by how long they can stay on their boar and also on their form while on it." Kenpachi said, deciding he needed to explain the event to Byakuya.

"Hm." Byakuya said in response. He didn't really care. It wasn't as if he was going to pay much attention to the nonsense spectacle.

"It takes stamina." He added unnecessarily.

"You've been to these things many times before?" Byakuya asked, trying his best not to stare at the Rukongai citizen beside them who was now shamelessly picking his nose.

"Na, Never. But apparently Ikkaku-san really enjoys it so thought it might be a good place to take ya."

Before Byakuya could respond to the incredulousness of that statement a loud horn sounded and the crowd cheered some even getting to their feet. The excitement for such a small thing bewildered him but if he admitted it to himself he was a little intrigued.

"Yooooo!" A very loud muscular man shouted as he rode a boar into the middle of the ring, "It is I, your host, the king of boar riding Ganju Shiba!" The noisy crowd grew more raucous with the announcement some shouting in praise while others just booed. "Today we will staaaaart with thirty individual riders in a mass group ride off! The fifteen that stay on the longest will make it to, roouuuund two! In round two we'll judge each contender individually based on length of time on boar-sama, form while on boar-sama, and also number of laps completed. The best five will then progress to the fiiiinal round where they will be judged on a score of 1-10, with the winner gaining title of BEST BOAR RIDER in Junrinan and a prize of 5,000 kan!"

Thirty men and woman on boars of varying but close enough sizes then entered the ring. Once again a horn, this time extremely high pitched, sounded and the boars began bucking and trying to run around the crowded space. All around people were shouting in enthusiasm. Many were clutching gambling tickets with names of their favorite boar rider on them. While Byakuya was transfixed on the spectacle before him Kenpachi focused his attentions on him. The noble was clearly interested. His beautiful wide eyes gave him away. Kenpachi shook his head glad that he had brought the boy to the event.

One by one men fell of their boar and soon only fifteen people remained. A small intermission followed the first round. Byakuya didn't make any comments and instead seemed to be entertained by watching the colorful people of the Rukongai underground. Kenpachi, as satisfied as he was with the outcome of their venture, wondered what else he could be doing. Possibly napping. Yeah a nap sounded perfect. When a one minute bell sounded the flurry of business transactions hastened. As the second round started Kenpachi closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. Naps were definitely the most important part of the day.

After a decent lapse of time Kenpachi was awoken to Byakuya's excited voice, "What? He deserved a much better score! How is that possible?"

Kenpachi laughed. Normally being disturbed form a nap annoyed the hell out of him but seeing the noble's face lit up with so much passion made up for it. He hadn't seen the boy so alive since their first fight in the Kuchiki gardens. It was a good look on him. It made his pretty face less perfect and made him seem more human.

Byakuya turned to face him, "It's outrageous don't you think? This game must be corrupted! I bet he paid off the judges."

He would have answered but right then a woman carrying a bowl of steaming food passed them giving Kenpachi an idea. "Oi, wait here. I'll be right back."

Despite hearing his companion's calls of protest Kenpachi dashed down the wobbly stands and into the clearing just outside the stadium. He was glad that Yumichika-san had given him spending money. He hadn't wanted anything for himself yet but he was able to buy Byakuya the onigiri and was hoping the food stand was selling what he was looking for.

When Kenpachi finally made his way to the front of the food stand line he found himself face to face with a gruesome looking man. "What?" The man's mustache twitched in an odd way when he spoke.

"Spicy chocolate?" Kenpachi asked.

"It's 200 kan a piece."

"What? That much?"

"Do you want it or not? I got other customers."

Kenpachi wanted to tell the bastard no but he really wanted it. "Just one"

"Whatever." The man hurriedly wrapped a tiny piece of chocolate into a wrapper and handed it to Kenpachi in exchange for the money.

Irritated he made his way back only to find his the noble punching the air in anger at something happening in the field. Kenpachi smiled.

"It's insane these guys," Byakuya said passionately when Kenpachi was in hearing range. Apparently the sport had grown on him.

"Oh?" he said.

"That guy before was barely hanging on but they gave him a score of 8 for form but this guy who had great form, albeit a slow beast, got only a score of 6 for form. I don't get it but I'm not the only one _everyone_ is angry."

"Sounds rough." Kenpachi commented not really caring.

"Where did you go by the way?"

"To get this. Here." He placed the chocolate in Byakuya's hand.

"What is this?"

"It's chocolate."

"But I already told you I dislike sweets…"

"It's _spicy_ chocolate."

"Oh." He flushed, closed his eyes, and attempted to give it back, "anyway I can't take it."

"Well too bad. I ain't takin' it back. It's a gift... what's wrong?" Kenpachi said noticing a worried look grace his companion's face as he opened his eyes again.

"I just noticed how late it's getting. The sky is already becoming dark and I didn't inform my attendants that I would be leaving the Seireitei. We out to be going back soon or we'll be in heaps of trouble."

"Oh. Yeah," Kenpachi nodded, having forgotten that he was living under the watchful eye of the Seireitei. "Should we go?"

"Mm." He paused, "maybe after this round. It would be rude to leave in the middle of a performance, after all."

When the second intermission began Kenpachi made his way down the stands with Byakuya in tow. As disappointed as he seemed to have to miss the final round of the competition the noble didn't want to cause any more trouble than he already had. Kenpachi agreed completely.

Now, if only he could remember the way back.


End file.
